Crash Landing
by Animefreak1994
Summary: At the end of the season, Izaya announced that he was going "underground" for awhile. Not sure what the informant meant, Shizuo was determined to find out what Izaya had planned. CHAP 6 RATED M!
1. Chapter 1 Plane

Chapter 1 - Plane

**BYR:**

**So I was on the plane coming back home to MO last night and this story came to me! Hahaha so I hope you like it!**

"Dammit... I thought it would be nice to have it so peaceful around here... But now I'm so fuckin bored!"

Shizuo Heiwajima was carelessly walking down the street with the local Ikebukurians'. After his destructive fight with the annoying flea two days ago, he'd been itching all over for some reason. Convinced that it was a gut feeling that the brunet was up to something, he stalked over to the flea's house to find out what was up. Arriving at the informant's door, the blonde kicked it down and stomped in.

"Oi flea! Where the hell are you?"

Standing on the fractured door, he listened for a smart remark from the familiar voice he'd had to hear to for years. But no one answered him. Confused, the blonde cautiously stepped further into the room, looking all around as if he was expecting the brunet to jump out and attack him. Which wouldn't be surprising.

"Izaya! I swear if you jump out on me I'll break your pretty little neck!"

The door to the informant's office suddenly opened as Shizuo's quickly turned around, ready to defend himself. But instead of the thin, sadist of a male appearing from the door, it was his apathetic secretary, Namie.

"Ohh Shizuo. If you're looking for Izaya, he's gone."

"Gone...? Where'd he go?"

"He's leaving the country for a while. Saying something about needing to take a break and stuff like that."

"Out of the country? That's a bit extreme..."

"Ehh, doesn't matter to me one way or another. He gave me time off work while he's away so I'm not complaining. If you want to beat the shit out of him one more time, you can find him at Tokyo Airport. He's leaving to America. The plane leaves at 3. If you leave now you can make it."

Surprised that the woman actually gave him the whereabouts of her boss, he stepped aside as she gathers her things and left the building.

"Ohh, and put the door back on your way out will you? He'll take my pay out my paycheck if he sees it broken when he gets back."

Leaving the blonde alone in the apartment, Namie disappeared out the door and down the elevator. Alone in the brunet's empty apartment, Shizuo thought of why Izaya would want to leave Japan so suddenly. _(He did say something about going underground for a while. But I just thought he meant staying quiet and not causing trouble... What is he up to?)_ Having another quick look around the empty room, the blonde left the premisses in search for the flea. Going to the elevator, he stopped abruptly as he grumbled under his breath. _(I forgot to fix the door...)_ Walking back, he grabbed the heavy wooden door, placed it back on its hinges and left the building.

* * *

**{At the Airport...}**

_"Attention all passengers. The plane leaving to Los Angeles, California will be departing soon. Please go through all baggage check before you begin lining up. Thank you and enjoy your flight."_

Admiring the view of the many planes taking off and landing, Izaya bent down to grab his suitcase before rolling into line. As he waited for the plane to pull up into the terminal, he took out his cell phone to check for any last minute messages.

"Hmm, no one called. That's good. Means I don't have to worry about any clients."

Closing the cellular device with a snap, the brunet smiled as he hummed a low tune to himself. The sound of stomping and the crowd departing made the informant look over his shoulders and to the chaos. What surprised him wasn't the fact that someone was making so much noise in such a place, but the fact that the person making so much racket was none other than Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan?"

Everyone seemed to have scattered all over the place as the blonde scanned the crowd for a certain male. And he spotted the informant standing shell shocked alone near the entrance of a terminal.

"IIIIIZAAAYAAA!"

The brunet's eyes widened as the blonde stalked over to where he stood. _(Wha-What is Shizu-chan doing here? And another thing, how did he know I was here?)_

_"Izaya!"_

"Shizu-chan! What a pleasant and unexpected surprise! What brings you here? Are you here to see me off? I'm quite flattered!"

"Ha! Don't kid yourself flea! I'm just here to kick the shit out of you!"

"Hmm, how thoughtful of you. Well unfortunately for you, I have a plane to catch, so if you'll excuse me..."

Izaya turned away as he was about to leave to board his plane, but was stopped by the blonde grabbing his collar. Pulling the brunet up to his face, Shizuo growled under his breath as he stared immensely into the crimson eyes that danced with excitement. The airport clerk stood terrified at her post as she called to the informant.

"Umm...excuse me sir...but is he with you...?"

"No I'm no-"

"Yes he is! How much is another ticket for first class?"

"Umm well it would be approximately $830-"

"I'll take it!"

"What?"

"It's your lucky day Shizu-chan~ looks like you'll be flying with me to America~"

As Izaya grabbed the extra ticket from the clerk, he wiggled out of Shizuo's hold and threw his suitcase at the blonde.

"Be a dear and hold this will you?"

Izaya smirked as he stepped into the tunnel that lead to the entrance of the plane. Shizuo stood mesmerized at the brunet, his mouth hung open from awe and surprise.

"Well, you coming?"

Not sure of what to do, the ex-bartender followed the informant down the tunnel and onto the plane.

"First class is this way sir."

"Thank you~"

They were seated in the front of the plane, where there were six total sets of seat, three pairs on each side. There were two flat screen TVs that hung on the wall and a mini fridge on each side. Izaya sat down on the left side of the plane in the middle row next to the window. He smiled to himself as he looked around the room, surveying his surroundings. Blood red eyes suddenly stopped when he saw the blonde frozen near the passage of the first class door, terror written all over his face. This amused the informant as he kneeled down on his chair, looking over the back of the seat at Shizuo.

"Neh Shizu-chan! What's wrong? You have a funny look on your face."

Shizuo snapped out of his trance as he looked over at the grinning annoying flea. He hadn't noticed how tightly of a grip he had on the suitcase he was still holding. Trying to send a death glare at Izaya, Shizuo was going to say something about killing him when the flight attendent entered the room.

"Please take your seat sir. The plane will be moving a a few minutes."

Taking the bag out of his hand, the attendent placed it in the compartment above their heads and walked out. Izaya giggled under his breath as he stood from his seat and walked over to where the blonde stood. He took one of Shizuo's hand and tugged him towards the seat.

"You heard her. Come sit with me~"

"Sit next to a flea like you? Hell no! I'm getting off this thing!"

"But the doors are already closed and we're gonna start moving soon~ There's no way to escape."

"Tch..."

A scared, worried look crossed the blonde's face as he reluctantly sat down next to the informant. Beads of sweat started to appear as he gripped onto the handles of the seat. Izaya seeing how tense the blonde was smiled maliciously as he snapped the seat belt onto the male's waist.

"Wouldn't want you falling out you seat while we take off now do we?~"

Shizuo glanced over at the brunet, seeing that smug expression on his face that usually pissed him off. But at the moment, he had his hands full.

"Attention passangers. We will be taking off momentarily. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for take off. Thank you for your corporation."

The engine starting up could be heard from inside the cabins as in slowly made its way to the take off lanes. As speed picked up, a sudden drop in the blonde's stomach and popping in his ears told him they had lifted off the safety of solid ground and were gliding through the air.

"Whoa Shizu-chan look! The clouds look so fluffy!"

Izaya stares out his window with amazement as he saw the city and people get smaller and smaller with each passing second. Looking over to the blonde, he noticed how Shizuo's eyes were shut tight as his hold on the arm rest tightened even more. Then it clicked.

"Shizu-chan~ don't tell me you're afraid of heights~"

"Sh-shut up! I just hate planes! You never know when they'll crash!"

"Ohh Shizu-chan, you watch too many movies. The chance of that actually happening is one in a billion. Relax."

"I don't care!"

"***sigh*** fine."

Once they'd reached an altitude that was safe enough to remove their seat belts, Izaya unlatched his and stood to stretch his back. But Shizuo stayed fasten in, not moving a muscle as he tried to calm himself down.

"Hmp, how pathetic. A monster like you scared of something as frivolous as air travel. You disappoint me Shizu-chan."

"I swear when we get off this plane the first thing I'm gonna do is kill you!"

"Or barf Hahahaha!"

Amused at his own joke, the informant left the room to find the flight attendent.

"Excuse me."

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I can order a bottle of wine. Do you have sparkling white wine?"

"Yes we do sir."

"Great! I'll take it back with me."

Handing the brunet two wine glasses and a tin bucket filled with ice and the wine bottle in it, Izaya thanked the woman before he went back to first class. The smell of nicotine erupted in his face when he opened the door and he couldn't help but cough. Shizuo was smoking, not having a care in the world as he took a deep drag of his lit cigarette.

"Shizu-chan... You do know that you can't smoke on a plane right...?"

"Shut up. I don't give a damn right now. It's the only thing that can calm me down."

"Well I honestly don't care so put it out!"

Grabbing the cancer stick out of the male's hand, he extinguished the tip in the bucket of ice he had.

"What the f-"

"Ah ah ah! Don't get your panties in a knot! I have something more safe and better that will help."

He raised up the wine glasses in one hand and wine bottle in the other as he smiled at the blonde.

"Drinks!~"

"Uuugghh... I can't stand alcohol..."

"Aww come on! It's just to help ease your fears and you're on vacation! So have some fun~"

"The only reason I'm here is because of you, damn flea!"

"Why you're welcome~ Now let's have a drink."

Sitting back down at his seat, Izaya opened the bottle and poured the fresh sparkling wine into each glass. Handing Shizuo his, the informant clinked his glass against the blonde's and took a sip. The blonde sighed as he took a small sip of his drink before setting it down in the cup holder.

"Shizu-chan... You need to drink more. Otherwise you'll be paranoid and scared the entire trip. It'll take us a good 12 hours to reach California."

"I can't ok... Just leave me alone..."

Shizuo had a sick look on his face as he closed his eyes and leaned back on his seat. Feeling a bit worried and guilty for his misery, Izaya had an idea pop in his head and he unbuckled the blonde's seat.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't worry we're safe. I just had an idea to make you feel comfortable that's all.~"

"Ohh yeah, and what's that?"

Satisfied to hear those words of curiosity, the brunet took a piece of ice from the bucket, placed it in his mouth, took a large drink of wine, and pushed his lips onto the blonde's. Shocked at the sudden movement, Shizuo tried to push Izaya off him, but the informant had wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck so tight that he couldn't. The brunet's tongue grazed his lips, asking for entry which he was soon granted. With his mouth now open, the wine from inside Izaya's mouth flowed into his and he was forced to swallow the bitter liquid. Soon after he'd taken the alcohol in his system, something cold moved into his mouth which he soon realized was the piece of ice. Hot tongues pushed the frozen liquid back and forth in between the mouths as saliva dripped down the sides of their lips and down their chin. Shizuo heard a soft moan escape from the brunet's throat as he melted his tongue with Izaya's. Their faces were red from the hot make out and embarrassment from the fact that they were both actually enjoying this. The ice got smaller and smaller as it shrunk inside their mouths. And when it vanished, they didn't even seem to notice. Izaya had straddled himself on the blonde's waist at some point earlier on and had more access to Shizuo's sweet tasting lips. It was a mixture of nicotine and milk that made it all the more addicting. They broke apart a couple of times to catch their breathes, but not for long as they immediately went back to kissing. Not sure if it was the wine or the fact that it was helping him with his fear of planes, Shizuo didn't protest as much as Izaya thought he would've. (And this is why I hate you... So unpredictable. Yet so entertaining.) His lips were disconnected from the others abruptly as the informant opened his eyes to see why they'd stopped. He actually found himself hungry for more of those sweet honey tasting lips. As he steadied his breathing, Izaya saw how those chocolate colored eyes shined upon him, obviously lusting for more of him. But instead of making a move, Shizuo frowned and slowly pushed the light weight male off his lap.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Get off me flea..."

Hurt by the harsh tone of voice coming from the other male, Izaya crawled off the blonde and plopped back onto his own seat.

"I just wanted to make you feel comfortable... A nice 'thank you' wouldn't hurt..."

Shaking his head at the informant, Shizuo grumbled to himself as he reached for the brunet's hand. Intertwining their fingers, Izaya looked at the linked hands before gazing up at the blonde, a questionable expression on his face.

"I'm still afraid... So I'm using you as something like a stress ball... So shut up..."

"Pff... Fufufufu... Ahahahahahaha! Ahhh Shizu-chan... You're so weird..."

Badly blushing at Izaya's comment, Shizuo turned away as he tried to keep a cool composure in front of the brunet. _(Dammit... What the hell is happening? First he kissed me and now we're holding hands? I'm suppose to be strangling him to death! Shit shit shit! This is why I hate planes...)_ Izaya smiled at the blushing male before he laid his head against the broad shoulder to use as a pillow. A brow rose on Shizuo's face as he looked back at the informant.

"What are you doing flea?"

"Taking a nap. You should too. It'll make time go by faster..."

Taking this into consideration, Shizuo placed his head on top of the raven hair and closed his eyes.

"I swear I'm gonna kill you later..."

"Mhm... Of course you are..."

_(That's what you're suppose to be doing... But instead you're sleeping on my head... Damn you protozoan... Why the hell did I kiss you? I was just planning to make fun of you and tease you more but...I lost control... To think I actually enjoyed kissing you... Makes me sick... What the hell is going on...? I should've never let you on this plane... I hate you so much...)_ Trying to convicts himself they he still hated the monster, the informant fell asleep holding hands with his enemy and they actually looked at peace for once. But that peace would soon be broken. For little did they know, the two strongest men of Ikebukuro would soon be in for a rude awakening and a very wild, bumpy ride.

A/N:

Hoped you liked the first chapter! Review and ill see ya soon~ :)


	2. Chapter 2 Turbulence

Chapter 2 - Turbulence

**BYR:**

**I worked on this as fast as i could so i could update just for you! Be grateful! Mwahahahahah! Enjoy~ :)**

"-zaya! Izaya!"

"Huh?"

The brunet's red eyes shot open when the protozoan violently shook him awake. But something seemed off. Even when he regained consciousness and the blonde's hand left his shoulder, the world was still shaking.

"Wh-what's going on?"

"The plane's shaking! I think we're experiencing turbulence!"

"Shit!"

Izaya reached down to buckle himself while the pilot announced for everyone to fasten their seat belts. Shizuo was already strapped in and still had a tight hold of the informant's hand. And Izaya didn't really mind; he was a bit scared from the abrupt drops and sharp turns the plane made. _(Thank god I'm the only one who was able to book a first class seat... No ones around to witness my weakness at the moment and Shizu-chan is too busy being scared himself...)_ Even at this very moment, the informant was still worried about his image to the public eye. A loud, deafening crash of thunder erupted in the thick black clouds which made Izaya let out a scream. He'd released his hands away from the blonde and had brought his knees close to his chest, hugging them firmly and hiding his face from everything. Shizuo looked over at the brunet, shocked that he was actually scared of something.

"Izaya...are you alright...?"

"Does it look like I'm alright? The plane's shaking and there's a storm right outside our window! Of course I'm not-"

But the informant's sentence was cut short when another jolt made the plane shake and the lights suddenly shut off. An eerie red flash flickered inside the plane as the pilot made an important announcement.

_"Attention all passengers! We have lost the powers in our engines! Prepare of a crash landing! I repeat, prepare of a crash landing! This is gonna be a bumpy ride everyone!"_

Izaya had somehow maneuvered himself out of his seatbelt and thrown himself onto Shizuo. Not sure of how to react to this type of situation, the blonde wrapped his arms tightly around the brunet. The plane shook and violently spun around, making everything hard to picture and decipher. Then something horrible happened; lightning struck the plane at a tremendous speed, cracking the surface of the metal bird. In a split second, the nose of the plane fractured from the body and hurdled down into the dark waters below. Nothing was running through the two male's minds as they fell down the the crashing water. It seemed like hours of falling for them, still in each others arms for comfort._ (I'm gonna die... This is it... I'm gonna die with Shizu-chan instead of dying by his hands...)_

They slammed hard into the mass body of water and it felt like their bodies were being suppressed by thousands of vending machines on top of them. The informant's mind went blank when he felt the chilling waters touch his body. Air disappeared from his lungs as he felt more pressure on his frail body. His eyes stung as the salt water surrounded him. Closing his eyes, he wondered where Shizuo was. When had they let go of each other? Where was he now? Was he dead? Knowing that he would never get answered for the mind boggling questions, Izaya struggled to climb out of the rushing waters. But he couldn't swim, not one bit. The more he moved, the deeper the sea dragged him down to its depths. The last breath of air escaped from his mouth as salty water quickly filled his lungs. His chest burned furiously from the unwelcoming liquid, but there was nothing he could do about it. Izaya had brought his hands up to his neck, squeezing it tightly because of the piercing pain in this throat. Tears mixed with the transparent fluid around him as he saw flashes of light. Not a single thought ran through Izaya's mind as he finally gave up. This was a fight he couldn't win, he knew that. So as he let his body go still and his eyes close, he smiled, accepting death. But just before he lost consciousness, something caught his eye. A shadow was swimming its way towards him at an alarming state. _(Must be_ _a shark... So this is how I die... Being ripped to pieces by a fish rather than by that protozoan...)_ And his mind went blank...

* * *

"Dammit... What now...?"

Shizuo had washed up against the shores of a beach after a few hours of drifting and swimming around in the freezing waters. Right after they crashed into the ocean, the blonde had lost his hold on the brunet and dived into the sea alone. After resurfacing from the thick waters, he searched all around the surface, scanning through debris for the flea.

"Izaya! Hey! Where are you?"

Panic had seeped into his chilling veins as he search furiously around the crash site. No bodies were present anywhere and Shizuo stared to freak out. Then a small but familiar voice rang inside his head as his eyes grew wide from realization. _(Shizu-chan, you know I can't swim right?)_

"Shit!"

He quickly dove underwater in search for the drowning brunet. But it was nearly impossible to make anything out in the pitch blackness. The only light was from the full moon which made thin rays of silver cut through the surface of the ocean. Squinting his eyes of get a better view and to ease the pain from the waters, he finally saw something that caught his eye. Izaya was slowly sinking into the ocean, his arms and legs dangling around as he sunk further down. Shizuo pushed himself toward the brunet, reaching out for the drowning male. After successfully grabbing onto his hood of his trademark jacket, the blonde went against gravity as he swam up. It was harder for him to resurface since the unconscious male offered no help and only weighted them down. But he finally broke through the surface and gasped desperately for air. Pulling Izaya until his head was above, Shizuo swam with him in tow near a large piece of the metal plane that was floating around. Dragging the drenched male onto the plane, Shizuo stopped to catch his breath as he looked around. Smoke from the plane had scarred the sky as fire danced on top of the waters around them.

"Shit... This isn't good..."

Focusing back on the brunet, Shizuo kneeled down next to the limp body and pressed his ear against his chest. No heart beat.

"Dammit!"

Quickly, the blonde tilted the informant's head back a bit before he pressed his lips onto the cold ones. After giving his three breath full of oxygen, he went immediately to giving him 30 chest compressions. After two rounds of this, Izaya finally spat up the salty waters from his lungs and coughed violently. His vision was blurred as he stared at his savior.

"I'm surprised...that you didn't crush any ribs..."

"Tch... You're thinking of that at a time like this? Idiot..."

"Thank you..."

Izaya fainted after he thanked the blonde. He was alive. Shizuo had actually saved him. Ironic as it was, he was quite grateful.

"***sigh*** You're so troublesome... Even when you're not in Ikebukuro..."

Letting the brunet sleep, the ex-bartender laid down next to the sleeping male and stared to think. _(I need to find land somehow... We'll freeze to death if we stay out here in the open... Shit shit shit! Why do these things always happen to me...?)_ Confused, scared, and a bit angry, the blonde sat up and looked around once more. They had drifted away from the crash site now, the fires slowly dimming away as the ocean washed away the evidence. Turning around towards the direction of the moon, something at the horizon caught the male's attention. There was a small budge that stood out, like a mountain of some sort. Through it was too dark and too far to confirm what it actually was, Shizuo took that chance to travel toward that direction and hope for the best. Ripping a piece of metal from their so called boat, the blonde began rowing toward the direction of the shadow. It was early morning when he'd reached the soft sandy beach and he was exhausted. Carrying the cold informant off the 'boat', Shizuo went in search for wood and started a fire. _(Guess all those 'How to Survive the Wild' books i read in detention actually came in handy..._) He laughed quietly to himself as huddled near the warm welcoming flames. Izaya was still asleep, his fur trimmed jacket had been removed from him and was drying over the fire. Course that didn't really take long seeing that the monstrous blonde had rung out most of the water before hovering it over the fire. As he began dozing off into a sleep, he noticed how Izaya was shivering next to him. Concerned and feeling a bit sorry, the blonde moved over next to him, laid down with the informant's back to his chest, and pulled him close to his body. Sharing their body heat, Izaya soon stopped shaking and hand turned his body inward to face the blonde.

"What are you doing?"

"Keep you warm. You were shaking and it was annoying..."

"Does everything I do annoy you?"

"Basically yeah."

"Hmp. How touching."

"So, one in a billion huh?"

"Hmm?"

The brunet's brow rose at the sudden change in topic. All the blonde did was smirk evilly at him as his hold around the thin body began tightening. Izaya moved his way out of Shizuo's arms and was in a sitting position now. The blonde did the same.

"You said that the chances of us crashing was one in a billion. So much for that, damn flea."

"Right... So maybe I was a little off with my math..."

Absently scratching the back of his head, Izaya felt humiliated as he was being proven wrong by the stupid protozoan.

"A little off? Because of you, I'm stranded out here!"

"Hey, this isn't my fault!"

"Like hell it is! Who was the one who dragged me onto the plane?"

"Well if you didn't want to come you didn't have to! You could've broken down the door before we took off and left! But you stayed! I didn't even want you to come in the first place!"

"Ohh really? Is that why you brought me a plane ticket?"

"I only did that to tease you! I wouldn't have known that you would've really came! This is why I hate you! You're so unpredictable!"

"The same goes for you! You don't ever listen to people when they talk to you! No wonder everyone hates and despise you!"

"Ha! The same goes for you too ya know! Everyone's scared of you! They think you're a monster! And the fact is, you are one! You never do anything good or humane anyways! All you do is destroy things!"

That last comment from the informant stabbed Shizuo's heart, leaving a deep open wound. His mouth opened as if he was about to say something back, but no words came out. He just sat there, golden hair hiding his eyes as he looked down at his hands. It was true, he did destroy things. It wasn't his fault, he was born with this inhumanly power. Hell if he could be would've gotten rid of it by now, but it was a part of him.

Izaya stared intensely at the protozoan, his eyes flaring with anger and his expression dark. What the blonde said about him, about everyone hating him, it stung his pride._ (Hate me? No, they all worship me! They're all jealous of me! Of my appearance, my wits, my perfection! They don't hate me... They can't hate me... I love them all...)_

Shizuo clenched his hands into a fist as he looked back up into the brunet's crimson eyes. They danced with anger as they locked eyes with one another. _(I may be a monster... But there's something good I've done... I-)_

"-saved you..."

"What?"

The brunet looked at the blonde, confused at the sudden quiet words coming from him. But he kept his face stern, not showing any signs of backing down from this fight. He was determined to win. But what came after, he wasn't fully prepared for. Shizuo stood up from the sand, his eyes still gazing deep into Izaya's as if he was trying to read them. He frowned as he looked away.

"I saved you flea... That's one humane thing I've done.."

All that was on the informant's face before, all the anger and hostility, sudden melted away and was replaced by confusion, shock, and sorrow. Shizuo didn't even have the chance to catch this, as he started to walk away from the brunet. Where, he had no idea, but anywhere was fine as long as he was away from that flea.

"Sh...Shizu-chan! Wait!"

Izaya tried to stand, but his body gave up from under him, making his fall forward and collapse onto the grainy surface. He stared at Shizuo's back as he further his distance between them.

"Shizu-chan! Shizuo! Don't leave! Wait! Please!"

But it was too late. He'd done it again. Driven away the one person he needed. Why did he always do that? Hurt the ones that help him? Why does he always push away those who came too close? Why?

"Shizu-chan... Shizu-chan please...!"

He was sobbing now, the great informant of Shinjuku was crying desperately on the floor for someone who hated him. Someone who knew him better than anyone else. Someone who he'd learned to depend on for everything. Someone who he'd never thought he'd want so close to his heart.

"Shizuo... Don't leave me..."

**A/N:**

**Baka Izaya! And Shizu-chan too! What's wrong with you people? AHHHH! Review plz :) Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to! I know, wrong anime lol**


	3. Chapter 3 Island Fever

Chapter 3 - Island Fever

**BYR:**

***furiously typing* Must…upload…chapter…. *hits upload button* now I can die in peace… XP hope ya like it **

"Shit... I'm lost..."

The informant hissed as he pushed away another large leaf, trying to find his way back to camp. After last night's quarrel, Izaya had decided that he didn't need the protozoan at all.

"I can take care of myself! To hell with him! Watch, he'll be running back to me when he realizes how helpless he is."

Yeah, so much for that claim. Alone in the dense jungle, the informant couldn't help that he was being watched by someone. Or something. Trying to shake off the uncomfortable feeling, he began clawing through bushes and vines. He wasn't really sure why he'd decided to go out exploring the island; some gut feeling told him that it was a good idea.

"Stupid jungle, stupid plants, stupid trees, stupid humidity, stupid sun, stupid gut feeling, stupid Shizu-chan! Stupid stupid stupid! I hate this!"

Screaming at the top of his lungs to the sky, he saw flocks of birds take off after being startled by his outburst. Frowning at their freedom, he secretly wished that he was a bird so he could fly away from this miserable place. Grumbling to himself, Izaya kept moving, hoping to find some sort of food source. He was used to not eating much, but it had almost been 24 hours since his last meal, and his stomach was crying for something to satisfy its hunger. As he walked on, he thought of what the blonde had said to him last night before he ran off. _("I saved you.")_

"And why would you do that... Why would you save someone you hate? You could've left me to drown and never have to worry about me again. So why? Stupid protozoan... Always so unpredictable..."

Stopping at a tall tree that created shade, the brunet sat against the truck and sighed heavily. The sun was high in the sky, indicating that it was around noon, and the black clothes he was wearing didn't help. Good thing he left his jacket at the beach, otherwise he would be drenched in sweat by now. Gazing lazily at the leaves that danced in the wind, Izaya closed his eyes as he left a cool breeze sweep through his face.

"You know, if I wasn't stuck on this god forsaken place with a monster on the loose, I would actually be enjoying this."

Slowly, the informant's body fell into the trance of the island fever and he fell asleep at the base of the tree.

**{Somewhere Else on the Island...}**

"Tch, stupid jungle."

Shizuo was easily pushing away all the greenery that was blocking his way as he pressed on into the heart of the island. After storming out on the flea last night, he walked as long and as far as he could until he collapsed from sheer exhaustion. He'd woken up in a startle the next morning, looking around for the brunet before recollecting what happened the night before.

"To think I'm worried about that annoying eskimo. He could die he for all I care! Save me the trouble of dragging his ass home and killing him there. At least no witnesses will be around if I killed him here... But… that kiss… Why is it that I want more…? I must have hit my head when we crashed…"

Coming to an enormous tree, he looked up at the many branches that stretched out, providing shade from the burning sun. Tried and sweaty, the blonde sat with his back to the bark and looked around. _(Wonder what that flea's doing right now... Bet he wouldn't even set one foot in a place like this. He's such a freakin' baby after all.)_ A sound suddenly brought Shizuo out of his thoughts as he scanned around trying to find the source of the noise. It sounded like voices as he closed his eyes to concentrate. And it seemed familiar somehow, and close too.

"Maybe there are others here too..."

Standing, he began walking around the base of the tree and paused when he heard something that sounded like yelling.

"I hate this!"

"No way… that sounded like the flea…. He's actually here?"

Cautiously moving around the base of the tree, he saw Izaya sitting down at the base and close his eyes. Amused at how the brunet was suffering from all this, he inched towards the male.

"Sounds like you're having a blast."

"Huh?"

Opening his eyes, the informant glanced towards the direction the voice came from and saw an amused expression on Shizuo's face. Pissed for being seen as a weakling and for allowing such a person to see him in this state, Izaya pushed himself off the dirt floor and began walking away without saying a word.

"What? You're not going to talk to me now?"

Eyeing the brunet's back, Shizuo was prepared for some sort of sharp object to come hurling towards him. But all Izaya did was stroll away, furthering the distance between them and not turning back. He became angry for being ignored by the flea and stalked after him, roughly grabbing his back collar before spinning him around and pinning him against a tree.

"I don't like being ignored, I-za-ya."

An apathetic, solemn mask was on his face as the informant stared into those chocolate colored eyes. That same angry, pissed, deadly look was on Shizuo's face, the same look he always received from him; nothing more, nothing less. It was being to become boring to see and their fights weren't as entertaining as they used to be. Even in an entirely new terrain, Izaya felt no spark of excitement in his veins anymore. That's why he wanted to leave Ikebukuro for a while, so he could miss those spurs of thrill. But now that the cause of his boredom was here with him, he couldn't help but feel tired and weary.

"What? Got nothing to say anymore?"

"There's nothing to say. The dialogue is the same every, single, time. I say that I hate you. You say that you'll kill me. We fight, destroy things, and in the end I always win. You bore me Shizu-chan. There's nothing fascinating about you anymore. I've grown old of you."

Not knowing why, but Shizuo felt offended by that comment. Not by the fact that the brunet had lost interest in him, but because of how he said it, in such a clam fashion. No smirk on his mouth, no sarcasm found in his tone, nothing; like he'd really relinquished all interest in him. Saddened by this, Shizuo's face softened as he loosened his grip on the black shirt and stepped backwards. All his life, his main objective was to kill this man in front of him. Because this flea always tortured him and send trouble his way for his own satisfaction. Now…now that Izaya had no purpose in playing with him, what would he do? His life was consumed with hatred aimed at the informant, longing to end their games of chase, but not like this. This wasn't how he'd planned for it to end.

"Izaya…"

His voice was shaky, like he was restraining the tears to fall. He didn't know why he felt like crying; he should be happy about this right? A brow rose on Izaya's face as he stared at the blonde. Seeing the distraught male like this, it astonished him.

"Shizu-chan... I-"

But he wasn't allowed to finish his sentence. Pulled by Shizuo, Izaya was met face to face with the blonde, their lips just centimeters apart. Wrapping his arms around the thin waist, Shizuo pressed the brunet closer, hiding his face in the other male's shoulder. His body was trembling, his hand seizing a wad of the shirt in his hands. _(Why? Why am I feeling like this? I should be happy that he'll be out of my life now! All this anger would disappear… So why am i…why am I like this?)_ Trying to make sense of all the confusion, Shizuo did something that he thought would solve his problem. Cupping the informant's face, he gently tilted it and kissed Izaya. Dark ruby eyes widened by this act as Izaya tried his best to push away. He didn't want anything to do with this man anymore. But this kiss, it was like drugs. The kiss on the plane before allowed him to get a taste of the blonde and now, it seemed like an addiction. His mind reeled as he parted his lips, inviting the blonde into his dark caverns, exploring every inch until he was satisfied. Moans and small whimpers escaped from the brunet's throat as he slithered his arms around Shizuo's neck, pulling him down deeper into his mouth. Lustful kisses were exchanged between to the two as they gasped for air every split second they parted. Whispers of hunger were heard as Izaya begged greedily for more, enticing the blonde to do much more than kissing to him. But all of it suddenly stopped when Shizuo pulled away yet again. Trying to calm his rapid breathing, Izaya frowned at the blonde in dismay.

"Do you plan to do that every time?"

"That- I- It was-"

Shizuo's face was completely flustered as he covered his mouth with his hand, mentally cursing himself for indulging in such an act as to kiss the flea. And again for the matter! He just lost control and there was a sudden desire to kiss the brunet.

"D-don't expect it to happen again!"

"Hmp, like I was expecting it to happen a second time around…***sigh* **as always, you're as unpredicting as ever… "

He smiled softly at the embarrassed blonde, a small laugh erupting in his throat drawing Shizuo's attention back at him.

"W-what! Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not~ I just had an idea, but it would never work."

"Idea?"

"To make myself interested in you again~ But like I said, it unreal so there's no bother in testing it."

"W…What is it…?"

"Well~…"

Stepping up close to the blonde, Izaya looked up into those curious eyes and smiled.

"I could fall in love with you~"

"What?"

"Hahaha! Like I said, impossible to happen! So I guess I'll just leave things the way they are. Life will sure get boring, but I can always find some new things to entertain me."

A hurt expression appeared on the blonde's face, but faded before Izaya saw it as Shizuo turned away.

"Whatever. Better if you leave me alone anyway flea..."

"I thought you might say that…"

"Come on, we need to find food if we want to survive. Let's go."

Following the blonde like a lost puppy, Izaya sulked as he kept his eyes at the mossy ground. _(So…he really does hate me… And I thought I could make him jealous or something if I pretended if I lost interest in him… What a fool I was… Of course he would be happy. But then again…why did he kiss me? This is all too confusing! I need to get off this piece of rock! Stupid island fever…) _Izaya's thought was interrupted when he ran straight into the blonde's back, making him stumble backwards and scowl at him.

"Geez, give me a warning next time will ya?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Huh? What are you talkin-"

"It doesn't matter if you lost interest in me, I'm still going to kill you flea. No matter where you go or hide, I'll find you."

And with that begin said, he continued walking. Left dumbfounded at the sudden remark, Izaya shrugged his shoulders and went on walking. _(Dammit… That's not I wanted to say! Why must I always say that I want to kill him? Damn flea… Making me jealous… I swear, if we get out of this alive I'll kill whoever he treats like he treated me! __He belongs to me! I'm the one that's gonna kill him! So I'm the only one who deserves his attention!) _Grumbling to himself, the selfish blonde began walking faster until he stopped a fruit tree just a few feet away.

"Look! Food~ Food! We found food Shizu-chan~"

Happiness was expressed on Izaya's face and he looked over to the blonde, smiling like a child about to get ice cream. _(Dammit! Why does he have to make such a cute face? Has he ever smiled like that to anyone else? I know that he's never smiled at me before, unless you count evil smirks as smiles... Why am I suddenly wanting him? Is it because he moved on with me? Is that it? Why is it that I see him so differently now? He looks so cute… Shit…) _Shaking away his thoughts, the two males began gathering fruits and walked back to camp. Tired and covered in sweat, Izaya stripped out of his shirt, causing Shizuo to blush and stare and the beautiful body.

"Shizu-chan, you have a pervy look on your face. Like what you see?~"

"Ehh? N-no! Shuddup!"

"Hahaha~ So innocent~"

Lying down in the shade, the brunet decided to take a nap as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms behind his head to use as a pillow. Left exposed and welcoming, Shizuo had a devious idea pop into his mind. Grabbing and orange from the fruit pile, he stood over the informant and squeezed the fruit until the liquid inside drained all over the brunet's chest.

"Aha! What the hell are you doing?"

"You ask too much questions. Just shut up already."

Shizuo had kneeled down over Izaya's body, grabbing the brunet's waist. Izaya had propped himself up on his elbows as he glanced down where the blonde's head was.

"Shizu-chan what are you-Ahha~ Haaa~…"

Shizuo had flicked his tongue on the pale stomach, lick off the sweet juices from the fruit, sucking and leaving marks on the glistening skin. Sucking teasingly on the navel made Izaya sucking in a quick breath as he threw his head back, shutting his eyes.

"Sh-Shizuahhhh~ St-Stop this…."

"Ha, why? You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"D-damn you… I'll kill youahhh~"

Shizuo was circling the informant's belly button, in return Izaya was letting gasps and lustfilled moans be heard. The teasing was beginning to turn on the brunet as he tried to wiggle out of the blonde's hold.

"Shizuo! Stop it! I mean it!"

"Tch! "

Pushing the brunet back on the sandy floor, he turned Izaya's head to one side and bit down on his neck. A cluster of pants and screams came from the informant's mouth as he clutched the broad shoulders to suppress his pain. Licking in circles around the wound his made, Shizuo smirked as he got off from on top of the brunet and glared down at him.

"Don't go running off to some other bastards, got it?"

Walking away, he sighed as he face palmed himself in the forehead, mumbling curses under his breath. _(Dammit…I'm losing control over my own body… Shit…)_Disproving his lack of control, Shizuo sighed heavily as he looked out into the horizon.

"Tch! Must be this damn island fever…"

**A/N:**

**Yeah this was kinda scattered all around, sorry about that. I've had a lot of things to do and stuff so I wasn't fully in the zone when I typed this. Sorry if it doesnt flow that great. The next chapter will hopefully be better~**


	4. Chapter 4 Exploring

Chapter 4 - Exploring

**BYR:**

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. Ive been busy with an art project and havent been on my laptop. So i wrote this bit up just to satify you for now~ Sorry if it isnt that great. Hope u enjoy it anyway :)**

"Shiiiii-zuuuuuuu-chaaaaan! Slow doooowwwn!"

"No. Hurry your ass up flea! It's not my fault that you're so damn slow!"

Heavily letting out a sigh, the smaller male treaded along the grassy road, far behind the blonde. After last night's little mess, they slept as far away from each other as possible. And early this morning, Izaya was rudely awoken by the monster, being ordered to wake up and follow him around.

"***sigh*** what's the point of exploring this horrible place? We're never going to find anything but trees and disgusting bugs everywhere... Geez, I should've just stayed back at camp..."

Bending over, he placed his hands on his knees and struggled to get a breath inside his lungs. _(I can't do this anymore... I'll die from dehydration rather than from that monster strangling me at this point.)_ Trying to regain his breathing, one of the brunet's arm was pulled away from supporting him and made his tip over. But Shizuo was able to pull him up before he fell faced first on the dirt.

"Shizu-chan! Don't pull me!"

"You're so freakin slow! Why couldn't you be like this back in Ikebukuro huh?"

"That's because I'm not being chased by you... Aghh... I'm dying... Can we please rest...?"

"Ugh... Fine!"

Sitting on a rock, Shizuo leaned back, titling his head to the sky. Smirking, Izaya laid his back against the blonde's, using it as a back rest as he closed his eyes too to catch some sleep. Now, most would expect the monster to get angry or throw the informant...well that's exactly what he did! Gripping the brunet's shirt, Shizuo hurled the light weight male in a random direction, making him look like he was flying. Lucky for Izaya, he was able to grab on to the top of a tree about five miles away from his previous destination before soaring off into oblivion. Groaning, he slowly descended from the tree and landed safely on solid ground, a dark shadow looming over his face.

"Stupid protozoan... I should've expected that! What the hell made me think that he would like that?"

Anger written on his face, he began marching back towards where Shizuo would be with a set mind on killing the blonde. But on his way back, Izaya wasn't watching where his footing was and accidentally fell in a hole.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Landing on his ass, he remained in his uncomfortable position for a while to let the ringing and whirling in his head subside. Rising, Izaya looked up and realized how deep the actual hole was. With the slick walls around him, there was no possible way for him to climb back out. Covered in sweat, dirt, and mud he felt defeated as he patted the incasing dirt wall around him. The entire space was maybe about 3 feet wide all around and 10 feet tall, making the informant feel claustrophobic. He began to rapidly breath again as he frantically pushed the dirt in hopes of expanding his containment. Panic began erupting inside him as he sat down and brought his knees close to his chest, trying to create more space. There was only one way for him to escape.

"Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan help! Please!"

No one replied to his pleading cries as he sat there. He tried multiple times calling out to Shizuo, but in the end, he was left alone.

"Shit shit shit... I'm going to die in a hole. This freaking island is trying to kill me! Anything I do ends up in death... Dammit... I hate this..."

He began crying as he began losing his senses of everything. He felt defeated and low, lower than humans. And that mostly stung his pride more than anything else.

"SHIIIIZUUUUUCHAAAANNNNN!"

"Where the hell are you damn flea?"

"HUH?"

A wide smile spread across his face as he bolted up from the ground and call out again to his rescuer.

"Here! I'm in a hole, so watch out for it! Shizu-chan!"

"What? How the hell- dammit flea if I fall in I'll-"

Too late. Down went the blonde, like Alice in Wonderland. Sighing, Izaya nonchalantly stepped aside, allowing the idiot to fall on his face. Looking over at Shizuo, the informant had the 'are you kidding me?' look plastered on his face as he shook his head in dismay.

"I told you to watch out. Don't you ever listen?"

"Daaaaammiiiitttt! IIIIIIZAAAAAYAAAAAA!"

Like a volcano, Shizuo sprung up from the ground and pushed Izaya against the wall, glaring angrily into his eyes.

"This isn't my fault. You're the one who threw me. If you would've just let me use your back as a support, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Ohh so you blame everything on me huh? Bastard..."

"Now that's not something you should call someone Shizu-chan. It's very rude."

"Like I care! Dammit...!"

Shoving Izaya away, Shizuo turned around like he was about to walk off, but just ran right into the dirt wall and fell to the floor, again...

"Pfff! Ahahahahahaha! How little your brain must be if you already forgot you fell in here! Hahahahaha!"

"Shuddup..."

Rubbing his head where he'd collided with the wall, Shizuo blushed at his embarrassing mistake. He sat crossed legged on the floor, looking up at the opening of the pitfall and back at Izaya.

"You're taking up a lot of room. Stand up."

"Hell no! Don't tell me what to do!"

"***sigh* **fine..."

Turning around, Izaya plopped right on top of Shizuo's legs and grinned as he looked up into those infuriating eyes.

"What the-? Get off me flea!"

"Stay still Shizu-chan! This way we can both be comfortable. Put yourself in my shoes."

"Tch! If I were ever in your shoes I think I would kill myself!"

"Hmm, what a lovely thing to say."

"*sigh* just don't do anything flea."

"I don't plan to."

Resting his head against Shizuo's chest, Izaya smirked as he closed his eyes and took a nap. The blonde rested his chin on top of the raven hair and sighed. _(I always get into trouble when I'm near you... Damn flea... Why must you always wreck my life? And why must you make such a cute face when you sleep?)_ Irritated of the cuteness, Shizuo pinched the brunet's cheeks and pulled on them, causing Izaya to groan in his sleep.

"Neeehhhh... Stop it..."

"Tch, silly flea."

Smiling kindly, the blonde stopped teasing the informant and decided to fall asleep too. A few hours went by as they sat in the bottom of the dark hole, not moving and not arguing with each other for once. Night was soon falling and something alerted the monster as he woke up and looked up at the opening of the hole. Sniffing the damp air, he suddenly stood up, making the informant fall out his lap and distributing his nap.

"Hey! At least wake me up if you got tired of me sitting on you!"

"Shhh! Shuddup for a minute..."

"Huh?"

Hushing Izaya, the blonde smelled the air and a fearful expression crossed his face as he silently cursed.

"Shit!"

"What? What is it?"

"It's gonna storm!"

"S-Storm? S...so what...?"

"It means that if we stay here, we could drown! Come on, help me think of a way to get out!"

"Damn... This has been the worse vacation ever."

Scanning around, Izaya found it hard to see what was around them now that the sun provided them no more light. Fear slowly crept its way into his body as he looked all around him for some sort of latch to grab and climb out the hole.

"This is useless Shizu-chan! We're stuck here! And it's all my fault..."

"Yeah it basically is, but I have an idea."

"Huh?"

Grabbing the brunet's shirt, Shizuo launched him upwards and out of the hole. Landing skillfully on the ground, Izaya cheered as he danced in a circle.

"I'm free I'm free~!"

"Hey! Don't forget me!"

"Hmm, but I think I'd rather see you stuck down there instead Shizu-chan~"

"Damn bastard!"

"Hahaha! Looks like I have the upper hand in this-"

_**CRASH!**_ A deafening sound of thunder made the informant jump out of his skin and yelp.

"Ok ok I'll help you up!"

"Huh?"

Confused by the sudden change in heart, he saw a vine being thrown down at him.

"Hurry up at climb out! I don't want to be in this jungle anymore!"

"Ok geez..."

Tugging the rope to make sure it wouldn't snap on him, he started climbing the walls and out the pitfall.

"Finally! Now let's get out to here!"

"And go where exactly?"

"I don't know! Anywhere but here!"

"What's up with you? You're freaking out like on the plane!"

"I'm- I'm not freakin-"

A clash of thunder and fireworks of lightning scattered in the skies over them as Izaya lunged towards the blonde, gripping tightly to his shirt.

"What the hell?"

"I'm scared ok! I'm scared of storms! Now can we please leave?"

"Tch…annoying flea."

Carrying the brunet, Shizuo began walking in some random direction as he strolled along the path.

"Wh-where are we going?"

"We need to find a cave or something. It'll help keep us dry and provide shelter for us."

Surprised at Shizuo's logical plan, Izaya found himself thankful to have this monster here with himself. If it was just him here all alone, he would probably be dead by now. How dependent he'd become of this man was beyond knowledge, but he didn't care at the moment.

"There! A cave! And I was just hoping to find one..."

"Well thank god you did. It's starting to rain."

Gravity brought million drops of water to earth as they scurried inside the dry indent of the hill side. Inside the cave was bare, only a few boulders here and there scattered around. Shizuo grumbled to himself as he walked outside again in the pouring rain.

"H-hey! Where are you going?"

"Back to the shore! I need to grab the food and your jacket! I'll be back!"

"No wait don't leave me!"

"I'll be back! I promise! See if you can start a fire!"

And with that said, Shizuo vanished into the night, leaving the scared informant all alone in the unfamiliar world.

**A/N:**

**YEah... i havent been motivated to work on updates... Hopefully itll kick in soon! See ya~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Storm

**BYR:**

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I've been so out of it lately! Ughh... its killing me! lol but ur reviews do make me laugh! If there was a way for me to 'like' reviews like on Facebook i'd totally do it lol Have fun~**

"He'll be back. He said he'll be back. He promised. There's nothing to worry about. Shizu-chan will be back..."

Rocking back and forth, Izaya was clutching his knees tightly to his chest as he huddled near the fire. After the blonde ran off to save their belongings, the informant went to collect some wood before it all got soaked from the rain. Now all he did was sit there and wait for his return, but it'd been at least over an hour now and there had been no sign of the debt collector. Izaya was getting worried; everything seemed more foreign and eerier now that he was alone. Staring into the inferno, the brunet slowly began to nod off as he laid down on the cold stone floor. Closing his eyes for just a few minutes, he dozed off as the rhythm of the rain created white noise in the background.

* * *

**{Somewhere in the Jungle...}**

"Ugh... I knew I should've went left..."

Lost in the jungle and caught in the middle of a storm, Shizuo used the informant's fur trimmed jacket as a cover as he ran through the unfamiliar terrain. All that ran through his mind was how the flea was doing. Was he ok? Scared out of his mind? Sitting there waiting? Well the only way he was going to find out was getting back to the cave, but everything seemed to have changed. Every time he turned around, the trees gave the impression that they were moving around. Stopping under a tree to rest, he looked around once again to find something some what resembling the images in his head.

"Dammit! For all I know I could be on the other side of this damn place! Shit..."

A clash of lightning startled the blonde as he gripped tighter onto the jacket.

"Izaya..."

Determined to find his way back, he stepped out into the pouring rain again in search for shelter. Running and constantly tripping on roots or muddy floors, Shizuo was basically walking around blind. But then he heard something; it sounded like foot steps. Not having any other bright ideas, he ran towards the source of the sound and ran right into something.

"Owww!"

"I-Izaya?"

"Shizu-chan!"

Springing up from the wet ground, the brunet collided with the solid body and hugged him.

"I found you! Thank god! I was beginning to get so worried! I thought you got hurt or maybe fell in another hole or got eaten by wolves or-"

"Izaya! I'm ok! What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you! You were taking too long so I went out! I figured you got lost or something..."

"Yeah I did..."

"Well then it's a good thing I came looking for you!"

"Please tell me you know the way back to the cave..."

"Of course I do! I'm not an idiot like you! Now come on! I'm getting soaked to the bone..."

"I-za-yaaaa~!"

"Huh?"

"Who...the hell...are you...calling...an idiot, HUH?"

The blonde was trembling, trying his best to restrain his anger inside of him. The informant took a step back as he looked hesitantly at the furious male.

"Ehh... Shizu-chan. Let's not do something you'll regret now..."

"Daaaammiiiit... I'll kill you!"

"***sigh*** here we go again..."

Ripping a tree branch off the nearby tree, Shizuo aimed to kill as Izaya started for the cave, dancing around in the rain.

"Ahh the good old days~ I kinda miss this~ then again..."

"IIIIZAAAYAAA!"

Dodging the swing of the branch, the informant dashed into the cave and sat down by the fire. As he warmed up near the flames, the blonde finally came out of the rain, soaked and dripping wet.

"Ahahahahaha! You look like a wet dog! How adorable~"

The debt collector glared at the laughing male thought drenched bangs as he shook the water off his body. Taking off his shirt, Shizuo started to stain it as the brunet gazed upon his body. The water traveling down his chest as the light from the fire glistened against his body, making him look like he was glowing. A faint blush appeared across the informant's face as he quickly turned his head away from the blonde.

"Tch! Hurry up and put your shirt on already..."

"It's wet. I can't flea. Why? Jealous of what you don't have?"

"Ha! If you're talking about a monstrous body, then no, I'm not jealous one bit!"

Izaya stuck his nose in the air, making the blonde inferior compared to him as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes to keep from staring. But without his vision, he couldn't see Shizuo walk up to him and pin him on the ground. Arms rendered useless, Izaya tried to wiggle out of the monster's hold. Enraged eyes stabbed into the mocha colored ones as the informant grinned at his captor, trying his best to keep an amused expression.

"What?"

"You piss me off..."

"Hmp! That's nothing new. Geez you really need to find some new things to say to me Shizu-chan. And you wonder why I'm getting bored of you."

"Tch! So you want something new huh?"

"Ehh? Sh-Shizu-chan! What are you-"

But he couldn't finish his sentence. Shizuo had pressed his lips against his own, taking away his use of words. Izaya shut his eyes, trying his best to not give in to lust as he felt a warm tongue caress his bottom lip, hoping for an entrance. The informant kept his mouth shut, but not for long. The blonde lightly bit the bottom of the smaller male's lips, making him gasp and allowed the monster to slip his tongue inside the warm caverns of the brunet's mouth.

"Mmm..."

_(Not again... Damn this protozoan... Unpredictable as ever...)_ Indulged in their passionate kiss, the two male's wrestled tongues with each other, exchanging saliva and hot breathes. Soft, ear teasing moans escaped from Izaya's throat as he tangled his fingers in the silky, wet blonde hair. Shizuo moved away from the lustful mouth, traveling down the brunet's neckline, nipping and sucking here and there. Going back up to the informant's face, he gave another kiss before he licked the outer shell of Izaya's ear. He spook breathlessly into the abused ear, his tone low and seductive.

"So, was that new enough for you?"

"Tch...tease..."

The blonde grinned before he moved off of the thin framed male and sat next to him. _(Damn...I need a cigarette...Kissing the flea again.. What the hell is wrong with me? My head hurts, and it's getting hard to see… I… can't breathe….)_ He ran his hand through his drenched hair, letting out a heavy sign and stared into the fire. Izaya got himself up from the floor, dusted himself off, and walked over to the entrance of the cave, looking out into the pouring landscape.

"Really... I never know what to expect from you anymore... This is the second time this happened..."

Shizuo ignored the flea as he shivered and scooted closer to the inferno. With his eyes drawing close, he tilted over, crashing onto the floor. Startled by the sudden fall, Izaya walked over to the blonde and poked him.

"Shizu-chan? Hey... You ok?"

Touching his forehead, he quickly removed his hand as he blew on it to cool it off.

"Dammit! You're burning up! Shit... What should I do...?"

**A/N:**

**Ohh no! Shizu-chan is sick! What will Izaya do now? Stay tune and find out! Warning: the next chapter will consist of LEMON! XD AHHHHHHH!**


	6. Chapter 6 Rated M!

Chapter 6 - Sticky Situations

**BYR:**

**LEMONS! You Have Been Warned! Sorry this took a while, I've been having a brain dead on this chapter, but now it's finally finished! Yay!~ ENJOY~**

"Ahh crap... What am I supposed to do?"

Izaya was pacing back and forth in front of the fire, biting hard on his nail as he tried to think. It'd been a little over an hour since he found out about the blonde's fever and he did everything he could to make him comfortable. Lucky his fur trim jacket had dried so Shizuo had some sort of blanket covering his burning body.

"What was it that Shinra said about fevers...he said something about sweating it out or something along those lines... Arggg! Why couldn't he be here when I need him? I'm gonna kill him for pissing me off if i ever get back home!"

The monster groaning made the informant stop in the middle of his rant and look over at the sick male. Shizuo was breathing heavily, his expression plastered with pain as he shifted around to get comfortable. Murmuring in his sleep, the debt collector shivered as he called out to Izaya.

"Fl...flea...?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Ugh...Get your filthy jacket off me... I'm starting to smell like you..."

"Tch, even when you're weak and sick, you still have something to say dontcha?"

"Shut up..."

"Hmp, well you'll just have to deal with it. I've heard that idiots catch colds, but I guess in your case, monsters catch fevers."

"I swear...I'm gonna kill you..."

"Yeah yeah. Just shut up and rest. You need it. And the jacket will help you sweat it out. Or at least I hope it does..."

"Hope?"

"Hey I'm no doctor! The only time I ever caught a fever was in high school and Shinra treated me. I was out most of the time, but I remember hearing him ramble on and on about how to treat a fever. So I'm just going off of memory here ok? Besides, it doesn't matter to me if you died here or not. I don't even know why I'm helping you... I guess so I can survive as well. Though it hurts my pride to say this, but I don't think I could survive out here without you! So it's your lucky day~"

"Tch! Typical flea..."

"Hahaha, well in any case, go back to sleep protozoan."

"Mmmm..."

Growling under his breath, Shizuo pulled the warm jacket up to his shoulders and passed out. Staring back at the curtain of rain outside the cave, Izaya began nodding off as the rhythmic drops fuzzed his mind. Morning soon rose as the beaming sun struck him. Scrunching up his face in disgust for being awakened, the brunet rubbed his tired eyes and stretched out his stiff arms. He kept his position for a while, slowly allowing his body to get the sense of being awake. Turning his head, Izaya suddenly noticing that something soft was under him and looked over to the side.

"Ehh? Shizu-chan?"

The blonde had probably pulled the informant down onto his body sometime last night. He was lying on the monster's bare waist, feeling the ups and downs of his chest as he breathed in and out. Slowly getting up to not disturb Shizuo, the thin male left the cave in search for some water.

A nearby waterfall was heard not so far off as he strolled through the glistening forest. The terrifying storm last night seemed to have been a bad dream; the whole place sparkled from the morning dew and the remaining droplets that rolled down from the treetops. Finally arriving at the waterfall, Izaya cupped a handful of the fresh cold water and splashed it on his face.

"Ahhh~ that feels so much better~"

Stripping out his clothes, the brunet dipped himself slowly in the water, shivering at first, but got used to it. Washing his skin as best he could, the informant rinsed the dirt and mud off his clothing and laid it out in the sun to dry. Deciding that it would take a while and not wanting to be dressed in uncomfortable damp clothes, Izaya splashed around the shallow end as he basked in the sun and calmed his mind.

"Haaa~ It's almost like a paradise here..."

His thoughts suddenly shot back to the blonde, and he abruptly stood up from the water.

"What am I doing? This is no time to relax!"

Scampering out of the water, he shook as much water off his body before he placed on his dry clothes. Starting back to the cave, he ran across some wild berries and picked some, using his shirt as a carrier. When he returned, Shizuo was already up, his face looking paler in the light. He also looked a bit mad...

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I went to find some water. You don't have to freak out."

"Don't have to freak out? Do you know how worried I was when I woke up and didn't find you here? I called your name but you never respond! I thought you were dead!"

Surprised crimson eyes stared at the flustered male's face as he stood frozen in his place. _(He was...worried about me? Why?_) Not wanting the blonde to think that he was flattered at the idea of being thought of, the brunet laughed out loud as he placed the berries he'd collected on a giant leaf.

"Hahaha! Ohh Shizu-chan~ could it be that you were lonely because I wasn't here to greet you good morning when you woke up? What a child you can be."

"Shuddup! I wasn't lonely! I was..."

"Hmm?"

"Never mind... I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up if you plan to leave again..."

"Fiiiine."

Plopping down on the floor, he frowned as he stared at the blonde's back that was turned to him._ (Well what am I supposed to do now? I guess I should eat something, find some sort of container for water...)_ Grabbing a banana from the pile, he walked out again, not even waking Shizuo like he was supposed to.

"No need to. I'm not going far."

He spotted a coconut tree just up ahead and ran up to it. The palm tree leaves swayed side to side in the breeze, waving down at the short male, teasing him with its brown seeds.

"Tch! How the hell am I suppose to reach those?"

Stuffing his hand inside his jean pocket, his fingers grazed along something cool and his eyes widened with shock. _(No way... Are you serious?)_ Grabbing hold of the object, he cautiously pulled it out of his pocket, not wanting his short lived happiness to end. The metal object gleamed in the sun as its metallic surface reflected light off of it. Izaya smirked at his faith of luck as he flipped his switchblade open and tapped the sharp end with his finger.

"Well I'll be damned. To think that I still have this... Just my stroke of lucky~"

Aiming his weapon at the treetop, he pulled his arm back and stroked the tree, making a bundle of coconuts fall. He managed to grab some before they smashed against the hard ground while the others shattered into pieces. Happily smiling to his success, he ripped his blade off of one of the coconuts it struck and placed it back inside his pocket.

"I bet Shizu-chan will be surprised to see what I got~"

Making his way back to camp, Izaya started cutting into one of the hard seeds, taking a drink of its sweet cool juice.

"Mmm~ sweet~ Shizu-chan would like some!"

Going over to where the blonde was laying, he poked the aggressive male's face only in return receiving a dead glare from him as Shizuo grabbed a hold of the brunet's collar.

"IIIIIIZAAAAAYAAA~ what the hell are you doing huh?"

"Take it easy! I just wanted to give you some coconut juice! No need to get violent!"

"Coconut...wait when did you get these?"

"Just now~"

"Didn't I tell you not to leave?"

"Guess I'm not all that good at following directions~ anyway, just drink some."

"No. I don't want any."

"Aww come on~ it's sweet!"

"I don't care."

"Try some."

"No."

"Come on~"

"Forget it."

"Just a sip?~"

"Dammit flea I said no!"

Shizuo knocked the fruit out of Izaya's hand, making the juice fly all over his body.

"Tch! That's the last time I try to do anything nice for you!"

Frustrated, the informant dashed out the cave and disappeared from sight.

"***sigh*.**.. Dammit! What the hell is wrong with me...?"

* * *

"Stupid protozoan! I hope he dies from that fever!"

Izaya slapped the surface of the water, his hands stinging afterwards as he blew gently on it to ease the pain. Back at the waterfall, he'd stared washing off the sticky juices that covered him and his clothes too.

"Damn him... I try to do something nice, just this one time, and he goes and blows a fuse on me! What the fuck? Can't he see that I'm worried about him? Wait... I'm worried for the guy? What? No no no that's not what I meant! I just need his help to survive! That's it! Nothing more!"

Climbing out of the wading pool, he redressed himself and wondered if he should head back or not. _(If I don't, I might get lost. It's getting late... I guess I have no choice.)_ Sulking, Izaya strolled slowly back to his shelter and tiptoed in, making sure not to wake the monster. He took an orange from their food pile and peeled off the skin, only realizing that the pile looked the same as it did this morning. _(Shizu-chan hasn't eaten anything? Isn't he hungry? Maybe I should...no he'll only yell at me again... But what if he died from starvation? Dammit...)_ Annoyed by his soft side, he frowned to himself as he went back over to the blonde and crouched down next to the body.

"Shizu-chan. Neh! You haven't eaten anything today have you?"

"So what..."

"You need to eat, or you'll die."

"Ha! Like you'd care..."

"*sigh* come on! Eat something!"

"I can't..."

"Ehh? And why not?"

"Because..."

The brunet glared at the blonde headed man for a while before he touched Shizuo's forehead to check his temperature.

"Wha...what are you..."

"As I thought, your temperature has risen significantly. If you don't sweat it out soon, I'm afraid you'll only get much worse..."

Frowning in dismay, the informant pondered for a moment on what to do. The informant had a thinking face on him as he held his chin and concentrated hard. _(Well...I guess I should feed him something first, then try to lower his temperature... But how...?)_ His thought process was interrupted when he was pulled down to the ground.

"Wahhh?"

Shizuo had brought the brunet down to lay next to him as he wrapped his arms around the thin frame body. Izaya was blushing from the sudden romantic-like act as he looked up to the blonde's face.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Just shut up and sleep."

"But, you need to eat. And I have to get rid of that fever."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"No! You won't!"

"Dammit flea! For once I just want to-"

"What? Cuddle and pretend like we're a couple? Have you forgotten that you hate me? And that I feel the same way too?"

"If so then why are you helping me?"

"Because-"

"And don't give me that crap about using me! I know it's a lie!"

"Tch!"

The brunet averted his eyes away from the blonde, not wanting to show him any signs of weakness that might be present. Balling up his hands into a fist, he clenched his teeth, his body shaking from pure anger.

"Ok. You wanna know why I'm keeping you alive? You really wanna know? Is that so important for you?"

"Huh?"

"Well the main reason is-"

Izaya had a sly, evil grin on his face as he focused back on the blonde. Shizuo flinched when he made eye contact with the informant, cold waves traveling down his warm body. He wasn't expected this sudden change in attitude, and the tension in the air seemed to have changed as well. The brunet lunged his body towards the blonde, causing the ex-bartender to fall flat on his back with the light weighted male on top of him.

"The main reason is obvious. It's because I've taken a liking to you, Shi-zu-chan."

The sly male kissed the blonde, forcing his tongue inside Shizuo's mouth. The debt collector protested at first, but his body was so weak from the fever that he soon gave in. Drinking in as much of the sweet tasting informant as much as he could, he had his fingers tangled in the raven hair and pushed him deeper inside his mouth. They parted with a breathless gasp, a thin line of saliva connecting the two mouths. Izaya's eyes seem to gleam in a lustful but evil way as he slowly kissed and licked the soft, warm skin, all the way down Shizuo's chest and lower abdomen. The larger male cringed at the nipping's' he received from the brunet as he balled his hands up to suppress his urges to moan.

"Now Shizu-chan, there's no need to hold back. Relax. I'll make you feel all better."

"St-stop it."

"Hmm? And why should I? You're enjoying this right?"

Though the blonde didn't answer him, Izaya knew that his ultra-sensitive body was giving in to his teasing. And surprisingly, he was enjoying this himself. At first, his intentions were to just tease the blonde and get back at him for going off on him before, but things changed so fast that he couldn't keep up with it all. He just wanted to see that surprised, utterly confused expression he so enjoyed seeing on his beloved humans. But Shizuo was a monster, and his face didn't convey shock, but pleasure. Snickering at this rare sight, Izaya slowly lowered the blonde's pants, revealing an excited organ.

"Your body seems to have another thought on this."

"Shuddup..."

"I think not."

Fully believing he had the upper hand, he was just millimeters away from touching the erect organ when his wrist was grabbed and he was flipped onto his back. Groaning at sudden change in position, he smirk at the flustered male that was hovering over him.

"What? Won't you let me ease your pain? You know you want me to."

"Tch! Annoying piece of-"

Shizuo went down on Izaya's neck, biting down hard and tasted the warmth of his blood.

"Ooww! Oww Oww Oww! St-stop! That hurts! Stop Shizu-chan!"

He circled the abused area with his tongue, licking away all traces of blood that came out. Chuckling in the nape of Izaya's neck, he then proceeded up to his ear, blowing into it and nibbled on the outer shell. The informant tried to push the blonde off him, but his strength wasn't even enough to budge him.

Stuck underneath him, Izaya was forced to submit to the blissful teasing from Shizuo. He lied there, breathing heavily as his body was toyed with; a warm hand was under his shirt, circling his belly button and sliding up and down his chest, occasionally pressing over his hard nubs. Biting down on his lower lip as to not let any lustful moans escape from his throat, his lips were met by the other as they exchanged tongues.

But this was just a diversion; Shizuo slipped his hand underneath Izaya's pants and was ghostly touching his hot member, causing him to break from his silence. His screams were mixed with moans as the brunet tried to wiggle out of the blonde's hold, but the more he moved, the more the hand touched him. He couldn't protest from this since his mouth was rendered useless. Shivers of delight shot up his spine and into his brain as he slowly gave into the monster's will. His mind was being to go all fuzzy and his entire body began to heat up, like he was given Aphrodisiac.

Shizuo finally broke apart from Izaya's nectar tasting lips and travelled down his thin body, abusing ever square inch of the pale skin as much as he could. The informant sucked in a sharp breath when the blonde twirled his warm tongue around his belly button and softly kissed his stomach.

"Ahhh...Shizu...chahhh..."

The debt collector began peeling off the informant's boxers, exposing a throbbing member.

I think your body seems to be enjoying this as well, Izaya."

"St-stop Shizu-chan...please..."

"Hmp! Don't kid yourself. You know there's no turning back now."

Shizuo licked his fingers before he probed them around the tight ring of muscles just waiting to be touched by him. Izaya bucked his hips forward toward the fingers, moaning loudly as they slowly pressed inside him.

"Ahhh! Hurry! Inside me... I want..."

"What? Tell me, what do you want, I-za-ya."

"I want...Shizu-chan...inside me..."

Smirking at the answer he'd received, the blonde thrusted two fingers inside the brunet, making his gasp and moan even more.

"Ahhh! Ah...haaa...Sha...Shizu...chahhhh... More! More….ahhhh~!"

Izaya's mind was completely filled with hormones and all he wanted was to be touched by the monster. Words seem to melt in with his lustful cries as he pleaded to the blonde to give him more pleasure. He never felt this sensation before, it was better than toying with his humans emotions. The more Shizuo penetrated deeper inside him, the more he wanted him and the wetter he became. After fully preparing the flea, Shizuo pulled out of the informant, making him shutter from delight. Grabbing one of his legs and pulling it upward, the blonde licked the smooth, hot thigh, inducing more teasing and tasting of the brunet.

"You're body tastes sweet. Why is that?"

"Maybe…it's because you kinda poured the coconut juice all over me before…."

"I thought you went to wash it off?"

"I did…but I guess it still lingers…"

"Hmm, how convenient. "

Going back to his sexual task, Shizuo traced his tongue all the way down the thin male's thigh, stopping short at the erect organ and blowing a cool breath at it. This caused cold waves to travel throughout the brunet's exposed body and made him shiver. Smiling at how much he was making Izaya squirm, the blonde finally got serious and took the member into his mouth.

"Ahhhh!~ Haaa~ N-N-Noo~ Stahhhh….Haaa….Gahhh!"

Izaya grabbed the blonde locks of hair into his fist, his eyes shut as he concentrated on that one single point in where he was engulfed in pleasure. The warmth of the ex-bartender's wet caverns all over his twitching member was sheer bliss. He couldn't control himself, his breathing was rapid, his heart was pounding, and all that was running through his mind was sex. He wanted this so badly it drove him over the edge as wave after wave of warm liquids began leaking from his tip.

"Ahhh…Sh-Shiz-chahhh… I can't- I'm gonna-! Nnnghh!"

His hold on the blonde's hair tightened as he came into Shizuo's mouth, crying out his name as he did it. Falling back flat on the ground, he panted heavily as he felt the monster emerge from his now soft organ and gave it a finally lick before meeting him face to face.

"You scream like a girl Izaya. It's kinda cute."

"Ha….Sh…Shut up… I… I do not…"

"You don't believe me? Well then let me reassess that."

"What are you…"

Shizuo positioned himself to the side of Izaya, holding up one of his legs to make room for him to enter. Grinding into the brunet's sore rings of muscle, the blonde gentle pushed himself inside the warm body, making the informant scream from pain.

"AHHH! St-stop it! It hurts! No!"

"Dammit… Relax flea!"

"N-No! It…hu…hurts…."

"It'll stop hurting if you relax!"

"Nghh….Haaa…."

Cautiously, Izaya began relaxing his body, allowing the debt collector to thrust in and out of him. He adjusted to the weird feeling very quickly and what once was pain was now sheer bliss. His breathing picked up, his skin burned, his sharp mind went black, and his body begged for more.

"Aghhh~ More! Ahhh! More! Faster! Go faster Shizu-chan! Ahhhh!"

"Tch!"

His wished were granted as Shizuo thrust deeper inside the brunet, hitting his prostate over and over again, causing his vision to go white one second after another. His gasps for air were rejected with each hard pound, knocking any source of oxygen from entering his lungs.

"Nah! Ahh! Ahh! Ha! I- Ah!- Can't breathe! Ahhh! Haa! Ahhh!"

Shizuo gave no sign of stopping as he continued moving his hips, breathing down on the informant's neck and biting down on the pervious marks he'd left before. The more he moved, the more Izaya melted into him. On the brink of releasing, Izaya's mind reeled as he tried his best to form words from his mouth.

"I-Ahh!-gonna- c-cu-Ahhh! I'm gonna-"

Panting loudly, the blonde smirked into the nape of the brunet's neck as he sped up his movements, causing only more screams and moans to fill the cave.

"More! Aahh! Gonna cum! Uhhh! Aahhh! Ahhhh!"

"Izaya…"

"I'll cum! I can't- Ahhh! Shizu-chan! Shizu-cha- Ngghh! AHHHH!"

"Tch!"

Gazing down at the heavily breathing male, Shizuo pulled out of him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Izaya shuddered when the engulfing organ exited his body, leaving him empty except for the sticky substance that filled him. Looking back up to Shizuo, his hazed vision began to clear as he smiled at the blonde.

"Ha… Bet…that helped…break the…ha…fever…"

And with that, he passed out on the blonde. Surprised by the exhaustion Izaya was experiencing, Shizuo smiled softly as he cleaned the informant a best as he could before putting on his boxers and the ex-bartender's own white button up. Kissing the top of the brunet's head, he cuddled close to the male and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Izaya woke up early next morning, his eyes heavy and his head throbbing. Searching for his source of warmth, he outstretched his arms but found nothing. Groaning, he propped himself on one elbow and looked around the cave. Shizuo was sitting near a newly built fire, staring away into a day dream. Standing up, the brunet made his way over to the blonde, draping his arms around his shoulders and softly kissing his neck.

"Neh~ come back to bed with me."

"Bed? You call a pile of clothes a bed?"

"Better than nothing right?"

"Haha, I guess."

"You seem better; your temperature is back to normal. Must have been from all the sweating last night~"

"Hmm? Sweating?"

"Yeah! A good sweat helps breaks a fever, I told you that!"

"Ohh..."

"Hmm? What? You seem troubled."

"Well, the thing is..."

"Come on, spit it out!"

"I... I actually didn't break a sweat last night at all..."

"...EHHHHHH?"

**A/N:**

**LMAO! I thought the ending was funny, what do you think? REVIEW PlZ :) I enjoy hearing from all of you and it helps motivate me! See u soooon~ ;) ohh and sorry if i make any spelling mistakes, i try my best not to but you know, rereading the story a third time you know wat happens and you tend to miss some stuff.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Stargazing Kiss

**BYR:**

**Sorry for the long update, I've been…busy lately… *puts down PS3 controller* lol ok I lied, I've been lazy! Sorry~ I need time to think with these stories! But here it finally is! Hope ya like it!~ I'll be off on vacation for a week so yeah…don't expect any updates soon… See ya then!**

"Stupid protozoan with his stupid strength and his stupid fever in this stupid jungle on this stupid island in the middle of stupid nowhere!"

Well it was obvious how Izaya was viewing everything that was happening to him. Muttering to himself as he walked in circles around a tree, he had his arms crossed in front of him and a scowl on his face. Earlier this morning the blonde had made a fool out of him from last nights "curing" of his fever. Now all better and fully recovered, he questioned if the monster was even sick to begin with.

"Tch! I can't believe it let myself get carried away like that! Dammit! He'll never let me live this down..."

Shizuo emerged from trees, walking up behind the brunet who was arguing with himself. He smirked to himself as he watched the frustrated male yell at inanimate objects around him before he finally said something.

"Umm, flea?"

"Stupid!"

Izaya screamed at the sky as he suddenly noticed the presence of the blonde. Turning around, he had an embarrassed, confused look on him as he tried to conjure up a smile at the larger male.

"Ohh Shizu-chan! I didn't see you there..."

"What's up with you? Why the hell are you yelling?"

"Ohh just letting off some steam! Nothing to worry about. Ehehehe..."

"Ahaa..."

Looking suspiciously at the informant, he shrugged it off and walked closer to Izaya. Taking his hand, the blonde started walking with him in tow. Izaya tried to pull himself away, but with that brute strength of Shizuo's, it was an impossible task.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?"

"Can't you just shut up for once? Is that so hard to do?"

"I think I have the right to ask where you're dragging me in this situation Shizu-chan!"

"Ughh... You're such a pain in the ass..."

"Che...like you would know..."

Frowning, he agreed to let the monster lead the way as they walked along side by side in the dense forest. Izaya could fell his feet start forming blisters as they continued their long walk. He tripped and staggered multiple times, only having the blonde catch him like a princess and ask if he was alright.

"No! I'm not alright! My feet hurt and I can't stand this heat! I hate summer and I hate this place and I hate y-"

He caught his tongue before he could finish his sentence. For some reason, he couldn't say that he hate Shizuo; it was like his throat clogged up and wouldn't allow him to say those cursed words. The debt collector just looked at him, his brows arched in confusion as he tried to figure out what the brunet was going to say.

"You hate what?"

"Y...you...yanking my arm..."

_(Ohh please buy that! Please!)_ He placed on his best innocent smile as he tried to escape the blonde's suspicions. Lucky for him that he was able to think up of a reasonable excuse.

"Well why didn't you just say so?"

Shizuo crouched down next to the brunet and turned his back to him. Utterly confused of what the monster was doing, Izaya just sat there in a dazed as he stared at the white shirt.

"Ummm..."

"Climb up."

"Huh?"

"Climb up! I'll carry you."

"Carry...me?"

"Yeah, hurry up."

"N-n-no! I'm- I'm too heavy for you! You can't carry me! I'm fine! I'll just walk instead!"

"Dammit flea if I could pick up vending machines and throw them at you, I can surely carry you! Now get on!"

"B-but!"

"Izayaaaa..."

"Ok ok! I'm climbing on!"

The informant's face was beet red as he pulled himself onto the blonde's back and wrapped his arms around in front of him. Hooking his arms under the flea's knees, Shizuo hoisted himself up and was a bit taken back by how easily he got up with no trouble whatsoever.

"Are you serious? You were afraid that I couldn't carry you? A kid could carry you! You're so light! Don't you eat?"

"I do!...sometimes... Just not as much as most people..."

"Ugghhhh... You're hopeless..."

With the very light weight male on his back, Shizuo began moving again through the thick jungle. The high trees above provided them with shade, so Izaya wasn't complaining much about the extreme heat. Actually, the spots of sun rays passing through the holes of the leaves made the brunet start to feel sleepy. His mind began drifting and his eyes dropped closed as the smooth ride on the monster's back rocked a rhythm for him. The moments of silence stunned the blonde as he arched his neck back only to meet a sleeping flea.

"Oi... Izaya..."

But the informant didn't answer. Sighing, he figured that the fatigue must've caught up to Izaya and allowed him to take his middle-of-the-day nap. They still had a ways to go anyway so might as well enjoy the rare silience.

* * *

"Mmm..."

The brunet woke up sometime later as Shizuo was setting him down against a tree trunk. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around and saw that they were still stuck inside the heart of the jungle.

"Really Shizuo, where are you taking me...?"

"What did you just say..?"

"I asked where-"

"No no before that! You said my name!"

"Ehh? You must be imaging things."

"No I heard you! You said Shizuo instead of that annoying nickname!"

"Whatever you say."

_(Did I really? I never called him by him first name, and last night doesn't count! Ugh...last night…the thought of it brings a migraine to my head...) _Izaya leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees as he rubbed his temples to soothe his throbbing head. He really didn't want to think about last night; the lusting moans, the musty breathes they shared, the slick sound of skin on skin, the sheer, unbearable, wonderful bliss he experienced...it was all so...all so-

"Izaya!"

"Huh? Wh-what is it?"

"Your face is red. Are you feeling sick?"

"Ha! Trying to get another round out of me Shizu-chan~?"

"Wh-No! I'm just worried!"

The blonde's face turned a light pink as he looked away from the laughing male and folded his arms to look tough. But the brunet couldn't help but blush himself as he saw such a cute expression crossing the monster's face. Standing up and dusting his pants, he walked passed Shizuo and spun around, patting him on top of his blonde head.

"Well Shizu-chan, keep me entertained a bit longer, Kay~?"

And with that, he continued on his way.

"Entertained? Has he really lost all interest in me... Am I begin forgotten by the flea... Why does that hurt? Why am I in pain...?"

Shizuo grabbed a fistful of his shirt close to his heart, wanting to suppress the agonizing pain inside. _(This flea...why can't I seem to hate him anymore...)_

"Hey Shizu-chan! Hurry up will ya! I don't know where we're going!"

"Ahhh, yeah!"

Catching up with Izaya, the blonde flashed him a smile as he took his hand and lead the way. The smile surprised the informant as his world seemed to travel in slow motion. _(That smile! Why does it make my heart beat so fast? What is it? Why am I feeling this weird feeling? I hate this protozoan don't I? If so, then why am I questioning myself? Why does this hurt when I'm not near him? Why is it that all I can think about is him?)_ Question after question flooded in the brunet's head as he kept his pace up with the blonde.

* * *

It was midafternoon when they took another break. Shizuo had found some fruits for them to eat and a waterfall nearby. As they waded their hot tired feet in the chilling waters, they ate in silence. Izaya was busy concentrating on the scenery, but that was harder than he thought, especially with a hot blonde guy sitting next to him with his shirt off.

"Must you take your shirt off?"

"It's hot! I can't help it. What about you? Aren't you burning up in that black shirt?"

"No not really. My body is naturally cold since I don't eat enough to build insolation inside me."

"You make it sound like it's a good thing..."

"Well I'm always comfortable since I were my fur jacket around with me~"

"I always wondered why the hell you wore that in the dead middle of summer. Thought you were just insane..."

"Unlike you, I have good reasons in doing what I do."

"Tch!"

"So where are you dragging me, seriously? You've peeked my interest."

"Hmp, so now you're interested?"

"Hmm? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. It's a surprise. You haven't kept track of how long we've been here have you?"

"I haven't really thought about it..."

Shizuo face palmed himself as he chuckled and got up.

"Typical. Only the really important things concern you."

"But of course! Why the hell would I want to keep track of how long I was away from civilization and stuck with you!"

That last part hurt. Shizuo flinched when those words pierced him. But he didn't notice the expression on Izaya's face; cause it was also in pain_. (Stupid! Why do I keep saying things like that? I keep hurting myself when I say these types of things about him! I never felt this way before! I've always said harsh things towards this protozoan! So why now? Dammit! I hate this!)_

"We should keep moving if we want to make it in time."

* * *

"Ok..."

Time passed by agonizingly slow as the tense air between them floated around their heads. Only when Shizuo began proceeding upwards on an incline did Izaya speak.

"Umm... Shizu-chan..."

"Yeah?"

"This might seem inappropriate at the moment...but i can't help but wonder..."

"What?"

"Are you planning to kill me?"

The blonde was taken aback by the question that he almost lost footing on the steep cliff. He could tell that Izaya was really worried about where he was leading him and began to feel bad. Trying to reassure the brunet, he held out his hand and smiled.

"You don't have to worry. It's a surprise."

"But-"

"It's ok."

Sighing, he took the hand that was held out to him and was pulled up on the incline.

The sun was starting to set as they made it to the top of a cliff. The view nearly took Izaya's breath away as he held onto Shizuo's shirt for support. The lookout point gazed over the ocean, as the flaming sun painted beautiful warm colors in the sky, making them dance like fire. The brunet's mouth gaped open in awe as he took in as much of the natural beauty.

"So was all the walking and complaining worth it?"

It was a rhetorical question, but none the less, Izaya nodded slowly a yes as he still had eyes stuck to the sky. He stepped forward closer to the ledge and sat down, drowning himself in the sunset. But the beauty soon faded away as the minutes passed and he frowned.

"It's over..."

"No. Not yet."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just wait."

And so, they waited. Shizuo sat down next to the informant, leaning back on his open palms behind him and gazed at the black sky. Pulling his knees up close to his chest, Izaya averted his eyes back and forth from the sky to the blonde next to him. His hands were itching to hold the others male's warm fingers, wanting to intertwine them in his as he inched towards him. Just as he was about to touch them, the monster sat up straight and pointed at the sky.

"Hey look! It's starting!"

Turning his attention back to the pitch black sky, he saw millions and billions of glowing white dots scattered all over. Then he saw it; a shooting star fell from the sky, then another, and another! They just dropped in lighting speed as he tried to count how many fell.

"It's July 28. There was suppose to be an important meteor shower tonight called the Delta Aquarids. Since there's no moon tonight, it makes it easier to see."

"It's so pretty…"

"Yeah."

They gazed at the sky for some time, watching the stars fall down from their original place in the heavens and disappear in the atmosphere. Though the sight of all this was phenomenal, Izaya couldn't help but feel sorry for those fallen stars.

"It's sad..."

"Huh?"

Shizuo looked back at Izaya, seeing sad eyes gleaming in the starlight. It looked as if he was about to cry for some reason. Reaching out, the blonde touched the informant's cheek and turned it towards him.

"Why? How is it sad?"

"They're just falling, no one waiting at the bottom to catch them. Like you were there to catch me... I might as well be a falling star..."

"You think to philosophical; just enjoy something in life for once."

"Ha... I just can't seem to do that... I don't enjoy the little things in life. It all seem to frivolous and troublesome. I don't want that... I don't know how to…"

Turning away from Shizuo, the brunet hid his face in his crossed arms. _(Enjoy life...what does that feel like, to enjoy something? I enjoy messing with humans, I enjoy my job, I enjoy...no...I don't enjoy any of that...I do it cause I have to. To survive, to live, to cause trouble. I cause trouble for everyone, I don't allow others to enjoy their lives... Because I can't enjoy mine... I don't know how to enjoy life...) _

"Well, if you don't know how to enjoy the little things, let me show you."

The debt collector peeked under Izaya's folded arms and smiled at him. Curious, the brunet sat still as the blonde lifted his arms and came closer to his face. Realizing what he was about to do, Izaya got scared as he looked back into those confident chocolate eyes.

"Shizu...w-wait..."

"It's ok you know...to enjoy the little things in life..."

They stared into one another's irises, traces of tears beginning to form around the brim of the crimson ones as Shizuo drew closer to his lips_. (I can feel his breath on my lips... Is he really... I should stop him...I should...stop...him...) Izaya's_ mind fogged up and he felt like fainting as the larger male was just lightly touching the skin of his mouth and was just about to complete the ki-

"No!"

He pushed him away; Izaya shoved the blonde away from him. He fumbled backwards, as his body alerted him to get as far away from this man as possible. Fear radiated out his eyes as his heart felt the stabbing pain of the distraught expression Shizuo had on his face. He felt like screaming at the blonde, to tell him not to look at him with such a face. He hated that look, the injury it brought to his heart. _(Stop it! Don't! Just stop! Stop it please! I hate that look! I hate this! Don't look at me like that! Why must everyone look at me with such a horrible face?)_

He backed up further from the large male, not taking his eyes off him for a minute. But the surface behind him suddenly disappeared as his body tilted backwards and his view of the blonde suddenly turned to the brilliant sky.

"IZAYA!"

Free falling off the cliff, he could've sworn that he saw his life flash before his eyes as he descended from the ledge. He wasn't even sure if he was screaming or not; his mind seem to wonder into limbo as he felt a painful tug at the joints of his arm and looked up. Shizuo had lunged forward and grabbed his wrist just in the nick of time, both of them suspending on the cliff side.

"Izaya! Hold on!"

"Shi-Shizuo! Don't let me fall! Please!"

"I won't! Just-stop moving!"

"Dontletgodontletgodontletgo!"

He chanted that one line over and over as the monster slowly hosted him off the edge of the cliff and brought him back on the flat platform. Heavy pants huffed their way passed his lips as he clawed his fingers into the white shirt, afraid to let go.

"Izaya...?"

"I'm...I'm ok... Let's go back... I wanna go back..."

"Alright..."

Lifting the light weight male into his arms, he carried him down the steep ledge bridal style and walked back to the cave. They got back fast than when they left and Izaya mentally thanked the heavens for that. Being set down by the strong male, Izaya held his arms as he made his way to the back of the cave.

"I'm going to bed..."

"Fine."

"Wh...what about you?"

"Hmm? Ohh I'm not all that tired."

"Ohh... Ok..."

Believing he'd upsetted the monster, he whispered a soft "sorry" before he left the blonde alone. But he was pulled back and slammed right into the hard chest as he looked up. Shizuo forcefully grabbed his head and pulled Izaya close up to his lips as he descended upon them, much to Izaya's surprise_. (He's gonna do it! He's going to kiss me! Shizu-chan is going to kiss __**ME**__! But-I- I don't want this! Do I? I...I...want...his...kiss... His intoxicating kiss...)_ Shaking from fear or excitement, he shut his eyes closed as he waited for the inevitable to happen.

Shizuo had his mouth open, ready to take those velvet lips into his. But he paused just centimeters away from them. He hesitated as hovered over the brunet that had his eyes closed. _(What am I doing? Why do I want him so badly? This isn't right... That first kiss on the plane...it wasn't enough! Now I can't stop thinking about him! I can't stop wanting to kiss him again and again and again! Shit! This ain't right! He pushed me away before, so why am I forcing myself on him? This isn't how I want this to work!) _Coming to his senses, he released his hold on the informant's tangled hair and embraced him instead.

"I'm sorry... You should get your sleep..."

Letting Izaya go, Shizuo left the cave to clear his head from the mess he was in. Alone in the cavern shelter, the brunet let out a breath he didn't even notice he was holding. Clutching a handful of his shirt near his pounding heart, he felt a tear roll down his face as he quickly wiped it away and went to retrieve his jacket. Draping it over his body, he used one of his arms as a pillow and soon drifted off into a tiresome slumber, trying not to dream about the blonde in any way.

* * *

Outside near the waterfall, Shizuo was busy skipping rocks across the surface. He was able to breathe easier now that he was away from the source of his confusion.

"Izaya... What's going on with us? All I think about is you now... Is it because I hate you? Or maybe it's because you're the only person here with me and I can't help it... I don't know! I'm so confused!"

Grabbing his hair in fists full, he mumbled curses under his breath as he fell backwards onto the grass, looking up at the illuminating sky. Frowning at the beautiful screen played out in front of him, he couldn't help but think back to his little "date" with Izaya that turned into a complete failure. But why was it that he so desperately wanted to show the flea a good time, to just relax and have fun. Was it because he cared about the brunet? OR was it something totally different and clearly obvious?

"Izaya… Am i… is that even possible? I've hated you for so long, so it can't be…. It just can't… I can't love someone… It's not possible, not for someone like me to love you…"

**A/N:**

**Poor Shizu-chan! Having boy troubles lol well hopefully they can kiss and make up soon! Ohh and that little part about the meteor shower, there is actually suppose to be one during the time of midnight to dawn from July 28-29! I'm obsessed with stars so yeah im excited! hopefully ill be able to see some shooting stars! XD Laters~**


	8. Chapter 8 Awkward Silence

Chapter 8 - Awkward Silience

**BYR:**

**Nothing to really say. Finally updated! Sorry for the wait!**

_(It's quiet...)_

The birds singing in the tress tops irritated the brunet as he grabbed a rock and threw it up toward the leaves. A loud squawking sound was heard before fluttering and batches of leaves flowed to the ground. Now it was absolutely silence; not a peep was heard. If a pin were to have dropped, you could hear it for sure.

Izaya sat on a ledge, swinging his legs back and forth as he looked out into the scenery laid out in front of him. All he saw was green from the trees that were bushed together and beyond that a thin line of blue from the ocean. The sight of it made him sick. He needed to see his tall buildings, his small black dots of humans as they scurried to and fro during the day, his lovely office and warm bed. He even kinda, just slightly, missed his horrible secretary Namie. But of course, she was off work, somewhere safe in her home with her brother not doubt, and he was stuck here on a dreadful island. Just the thought of that made his brow twitch in envy and annoyance as he grabbed another rock and hurled it out towards the ocean as hard as he could.

"Stupid island! I hate you! Dammit! I'm so pissed off! It's all because of that damn protozoan! He freakin always has to do something I don't expect! What was he thinking, taking me to see the stars like that?! Like it was a date or something! Disgusting! And he wanted to kiss me?! I almost got killed because of that! And then he tries to force himself on me! But then backs off?! Quit messing with my fucking emotions dammit! Shit shit shit! I don't know what I'm madder about; the fact that he's controlling me or that I wanted his kiss. Dammit..."

The smaller male curled his knees up to his chest and hid his face in them as he cussed himself out. He hated this feeling of confusion. Never had the famous informant been so conflicted over something before, and to see him now pestering over a simple kiss was a big shock to his ego. The brunet wanted to shoot himself in the foot for even thinking about the abomination.

"Damn him... I never want to see his face again! He could die! Go die already! I wish you would die...so I wouldn't have to think about you anymore..."

* * *

"Damn... He's mad at me..."

The stressed ex-bartender was sitting on the shore of a beach, his blonde hair swaying in the breeze as he scooped up a handful of sand and watched it drain from his fingers. He had a sad glow in his chocolate eyes as he sighed heavily and turned his attention to the waving waters. Something inside him was eating its way into his heart, making him confused and pissed at everything around him. But somehow, the presences of the informant nearby somewhere else comforted him. Every time he reflected back to Izaya stating that he was growing bored of him, he wanted to kill the flea. But then he would remember the kiss they had shared on the plane, the blissful moans he got to hear that echoed inside the walls of the cave, and the cute face he saw when Izaya laughed. He felt envious of whoever else was able to see such a different side of the annoying male.

"He's mine. I saw him first dammit. We're natural enemies so no one is allowed to touch him… Dammit I'm going insane. Becoming possessive over someone I hate?! What the hell?! But if I hated him, I wouldn't have done those things right? I mean, two people who hate each other don't just _do it_ right? I must have some positive feelings towards him, right?"

He hung his head in defeat as silence answered his own questions. Looking up at the sky, he took a deep breath in before shouting-

"God dammit! Just give me a damn sign already! What the hell am I suppose to do?!"

And it seemed like god had heard his plead, for the minute he finished his sentence, a rock came hurling down towards him and smacked him right square in the head. Knocked back, the stinging pain on his forehead forced him to rub the mark as he cursed aloud at the stone.

"What the fu-Aghhh dammit that hurt! Where did this even come from?!"

Grabbing the earthy material, the blonde turned in in his hand as if he could somehow figure out how and where the thing came from. Shrugging, he turned back towards the trees, pulled back his hand, and chucked it. Patting his hands clean, the debt collector fell backwards into the warm sand, soaked up some sun, and began to take a nap. _(I'll just talk to him later after he's cooled down…)_

* * *

"It's so peaceful…~"

The informant was lying on the ground, his arms and legs spread out as he looked up to the clear skies above, admiring the beauty. Now that he thought about it, he never really did pay attention to the sky in the city; his views were always tall building and vending machines. But now that there was nothing obstructing his line of sight, he smiled at this insignificant display.

A cool summer breeze blew across his face as he took in the bitter quietness around him. Now, most people would die to have some peace of mind and to have no sound around them, but not the brunet. His eye twitched at the uncomforting silence, body restless from doing absolutely nothing, mind slowly turning to mush for not elaborating plans or making schedules. Izaya actually liked the noisy streets of the city, the yelling and cars honking and all that! He enjoyed working and always on the move, whether it was observing humans or running away from the monster. And now, his worst nightmare had come true.

Izaya Orihara, was bored.

"Bored?! Impossible! How can I be bored?!... No the real question is, how can I NOT be bored?! This place has absolutely nothing to do, no one to talk to, no form of entertainment whatsoever! I'm gonna die from boredom! What a horrible way to die… I rather be shot or crushed by that protozoan… Speaking of which, where did he run off to?"

The brunet pushed himself off the ground and over looked the island from his cliff. Just then, a small projectile object appeared and flashed by his face, nearly missing his head as it struck a tree behind him. Completely dumfounded, he slowly turned his head around to see the rock indented inside the tree. The thought of that rock almost killing him made Izaya swallow hard as he cautiously walked over to the tree and pulled the stone out.

"Where did this- Wait! Isn't this…the rock I threw?! How the hell did it- Was it Shizu-chan? It has to be! No one else could do _that_!"

He emphasized "that" by looking back over at the dent before dropping the rock. Deciding that it wasn't worth his time going out to look for someone he hated, Izaya slid down against the damaged tree and looked upwards at the open sky.

"Shi-zu-oooo~ Why are you such a pain? First you entertained me to my wildest imagination, and now, I can't feel that same hate towards you anymore~ Why is that? I'm so irritated~ Why am I talking in a sing-song like voice?~ I don't knowwww~"

Obviously bored out of his mind, the informant got up from the floor, stuffed his hands inside his pockets, and strolled along through the trees. He whistled a joyful tune to himself as he took in his surroundings. But he stopped short from his walk and crouched down to his knees.

"Dammitdammitdammitdammitdamm miiiiiiit! I'M SO FUCKING BORED! GOD JUST KILL ME NOW!"

That's it; he finally cracked….

Pouncing back up, he took off in a random direction, wanting to just move around and cause trouble. But all the commotion he created only disturbed the birds and wild animals, no one else.

"Shizuo! Where the hell are you?!"

A sudden prick in his brain caused the brunet to turn his head to the side and gaze out into the jungle that surrounded him. He had no idea where he was, but the smell of salt made him guess that he was somewhere near the shore. Following his nose, he slowly emerged out of the bushes and was presented to the wide ocean.

"Finally! I thought I was lost again! At least I could find my way back if I follow the shoreline. Hahahaha! Good thing my nose came in handy for something like this!"

_(Wait a minute…I used my nose to find something….) _The thought made the informant fall on his knees in defeat as he groaned. _(Dammit! I'm just like that monster! He uses his nose to find me all the time! Dammit dammit dammit! I don't want to compare myself to him! This is the worst!)_ The irritation of being somewhat common to Shizuo ticked him off so much that he sprinted down the sandy beach in hunt for the blonde.

"I swear I'll kill him!"

* * *

"Hmm?"

Shizuo was lazily lying on the soft grainy surface when the vibration traveled through his body and made him sit up. Standing in front of him was a panting, red faced, angered brunet. Izaya had beads of sweat rolling down his face as he furiously grabbed the blonde and pulled him up closer to his face. The frustration running through his body acted as adrenaline as he easily lifted the larger male to his feet. Glaring into his mocha eyes, he felt the auburn irises pierce through him as he arched iss eyebrow in confusion.

"Flea….?"

"I'm…ha….gonna….kill you!"

"Isn't that usually my line?"

"Shut up! Don't mock me! Everything that comes out of your mouth pisses me off!"

"I could say the same thing to you."

"Just-Gahhh! I can't think with you around! But I can't stand being alone either!"

"Now that sounds like a personal problem."

"Stop being so calm! Act like a monster! Throw me into the ocean, strangle me! Anything!"

"No."

"Wh…what?"

"I'm not going to hurt you anymore."

"But… I don't understand… Why…."

"Huh?"

"Why you… Out of all the people… Why does it have to be you here? You piss me off in so many ways! So why….? I rather be stuck with anyone else in this world than you."

Ok, this charade has gone on long enough. That last comment was unnecessary! And it hurt too! Seriously, way to kick a man while he's down! Shizuo decided to stop playing nice and go off on the brunet for pissing him off….yet again.

"Tch! You seem to have forgotten that you dragged me into this in the first place. So don't blame me for your troubles! You've done that ever since we met, but for once, there's nothing you can do about this! You can't frame me this time! So suck it up and stop acting like an ass!"

"Wh-you're the one who's acting like an ass! Every time I step into Ikebukuro, you make such a big deal out of it! I have the freedom to go wherever, whenever I please! So you should just leave me alone!"

_(What am I saying? Leave me alone?! No! I… I don't want to be alone… Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up Izaya!)_

"Leave you alone?! I'll be happy to do that when you leave me the fuck alone first! All you've ever done was cause me trouble! I've done nothing to you!"

"Done nothing… done nothing?! Really?! Who was the first one who attacked me the second he saw me?! Or did you forget about that?!"

"That was because you pissed me off!"

"And that gives you justification to attack?!"

_(What's going on?! Where is that familiar feeling I used to have whenever I argued with this monster?! When don't I feel angry or excited? Why do I feel scared and guilty? Why is it that I want to just talk to this protozoan? Why?)_

"Just shut up! You- dammit Izaya! I hate you!"

"And I ha- I hate…!"

_(Say it! Just say it! Then things will go back to normal again! Isn't that what you want?! For this uncertainty and confusion to evaporate?! That's what you want right?! So say it! It'll be just like all the other times before!)_

"What! Just say it!"

"I…I can't! I can't say it!"

"Why?! I know what you're going to say anyway! So might as well get it out of your system!"

"I…"

Izaya stood there, his eyes staring at the grainy surface under him as his knuckles turned white from balling them up. He knew what to say, but somehow it didn't seem right to him. His heart was telling him something totally different than what his brain was trying to say.

"Say it!"

"I…. I love you…."

"There! Was that so-"

_(WAIT…. What did he say?!)_ The blonde gawked at the informant, his mouth hanging open a bit from not finishing his sentence.

"You…what….?"

"I love you okay! Dammit! Why is this happening?!"

"I…Izaya…"

The debt collector reached out to touch the smaller male, wanting to confront him. But he was roughly pushed away as Izaya slapped his hand and took off.

"Izaya! Wait!"

The informant ran and ran, not stopping as stinging tears blurred his vision. _(I knew it… He still hates me! Why does this hurt?! He's said it many, many times before! So why does it hurt so much hearing it this time! I don't understand… Why do I feel like I'm.. in love….)_

**A/N:**

**Yeah soo sorry for the long update! College has started and I finally had some free time today to work on this. Sorry, I know it isn't great, but I'll do better next chapter! I had a brain dead with this one…. Chao!**


	9. Chapter 9 Homesick

Chapter 9 - Homesick

**BYR:**

**GAhhh…. Sorry for the long update… I've been sick for like the past 2 weeks and had papers to write for class…Ugh.. my head's killing me…. Hope I didn't screw this up too bad… Enjoy XP….**

"IIIIIIZAAAAAYAAAA!"

"Hahahaha~ Try and catch me Shizu-chan!~"

The enraged blonde was chasing the flea all over the city again, leaving nothing but destruction in their path. As metal poles and other random objected hurled at the brunet, Izaya gladly returned the presents with his own.

"Let's play catch Shizu-chan!"

Protracting a handful of small knives from his sleeve, he snickered before tossing them at the protozoan. Shizuo smirked as he dodged all of the informant's useless attacks and laughed.

"Ha! Is that all you got?!"

"Tch! Don't mock me. I'm just not in the mood to play with you anymore Shizu-chan. You bore me."

"So I'm boring huh?!"

Furious for not being taken seriously, Shizuo grabbed a nearby vending machine, lifted it above his head and smiled an evil grin at the retreating male.

"Don't you dare run away, IIIZAAAAAYAAAA!"

Throwing the heavy machinery like it was nothing, a shadow appeared under Izaya as he tried to run from its range. But it landed on top of him and knocked him into oblivion.

* * *

"Gaahhhh!"

The informant shot up from the ground, beads of sweat dripping down from his forehead as he looked around. It was morning, the sun rays beaming down from behind the palm tree as Izaya steadied his rapid breathing. He patted his body all around to make sure that every part of him was still there and intact. Sighing in relief, he wiped his forehead with his sleeve and smiled.

"It was...just a dream..."

His head throbbing in a painful rhythm as he slowly pushed himself off the dirt floor. Suddenly remembering the protozoan, he took a quick look around the terrin again and noticed he wasn't anywhere in sight. _(Ohh yeah… We had another fight… What was it about again? Ummm…) _Izaya thought for a moment as he traced his memory back to yesterday. Most of it was spent in boredom, then he went to go find Shizuo, then they argued about something, then he said-

"WHHHHAAATTTTT!?"

The sudden burst of his voice echoed through the trees as the startled birds took flight. Izaya was hyperventilating, his face burnt red as his velvet eyes widened in shock.

"No… There's just no way… I didn't! I would never say such things to anyone, let alone that protozoan!"

_(I love you.)_

"God this can't be happening! There's just no way! No way no way no way! I refuse to believe that I said that to him! I refuse!"

The brunet began pacing hesitantly back and forth as his mind reeled with overflowing questions. He couldn't believe it; had he really confessed to the blonde?

"No… I… I really did…. There's no other explanation as to why I'm here without him… I must have ran off… Like hell I'd run away! He probably was about to kill me! Shit! Now what?! How am I suppose to shake out of this mess?!"

* * *

Shizuo was strolling along the seashore, occasionally running into a rock and chucking it out into the ocean. All night he went out looking for the flea, but like always he slipped from his grasps again.

"Damn idiot… Telling me that he loves me then run off. I swear I'll kill him…"

He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the full out confession; angry, confused, happy, surprised, maybe flattered? Who knows, all of these emotions were mixing themselves up inside him and it was making him pissed.

As he grew tired of the sight of outstretched waters, he turned back towards the jungle and headed back to the cave. With any luck, the informant might've found his way back and things could somewhat go back to the way they were. But of course that was impossible, with the confession and the fact that they weren't even home.

"Geezus…. I can't take this anymore. I'm tired of playing his games; first he said he's bored of me, then he says that he loves me but runs off… I just don't get him…"

* * *

"Shizu-chan?"

The brunet was busy walking through the dense trees when the sight of the blonde's golden hair reflecting off in the sunlight made Izaya advert his gaze over. Shizuo was walking, his back to the informant as he slowly disappeared into the trees.

"Wait! Shizu-chan! It's me!"

Running to catch up to the debt collector, he pushed passed branches and dodged in and out of trees, hoping to reach the blonde. Stopping to regain a clear sight of his surroundings, he spotted Shizuo again, going off to a different direction and followed him there. Izaya had called out a few times, but his voice didn't seem to have reached his intended target. _(Is he ignoring me? He's within ear sight of my voice so he should hear me! So why isn't he turning around!?) _ Izaya pressed onward as he chased the male all throughout the jungle, each time unable to apprehend the blonde.

"Dammit Shizuo! Quit ignoring me! I've told you that I love you! So why won't you return your feelings to me?!"

The male finally stopped moving and turned his body to face the brunet's. Izaya's face was flustered, hot pants from running all day escaping his mouth as he held his ground. Blood red eyes pierced through his prey as he calmed his body down.

"Well?! Say something!"

The blonde kept his eyes locked with the flea's, not saying a word, not showing any emotion. Finally, he spoke.

"Return your feeling? Who would do that? What person in the right mind would love someone like you?"

It felt like someone had stabbed him right in the heart as he stood there, mind boggled as he tried to process what Shizuo had just said.

"Wha…What-"

"Honestly Izaya, did you really think I would love you?! That's a joke! ME love YOU?! HA! That's the funniest joke I've ever heard!"

"Wh-"

"I HATE you Izaya. I will now and always hate you. Until the every moment I die, I will hate you. And so will everyone else. Everyone will hate you. You may love all of humanity, but not one of them will ever, ever love you."

"But-"

"He's right Izaya."

The informant turned his head around and met face to face with a familiar face.

"Shinra?! Shinra thank god you're here-"

"No one will love you."

"Wha-what are you saying… Aren't we friends? We're friends….right Shinra?"

"Friends? Why would I want to be affiliated with you? Anyone that's connected to you in anyway just ends up in pain. Who would want that?"

"But I've never hurt you!"

"But you planned to hurt Celty, and that's just the same."

"But Shinra-"

"Just face it man."

"D….Dotachin…? How is it that you're-"

"You really expect anyone to like you? Man you're more of an idiot than I thought."

"What?!"

"The way you treat people, like they're your play things, it isn't right. You can't use human emotions as your toys."

"You never seemed to have a problem with it til now!"

"That's because up until now, no one was severely hurt. But now, people are dying because of you. And you just sit back and watch their misery consume them. All you do is cause trouble."

"I…."

"And that is the reason I won't ever love you."

The informant turned back to Shizuo, his vision blurred from the verbal assaults. His knees buckled under him as he fell to the ground, hands covering his face as he bent over onto his lap, hiding his upcoming tears.

"I don't love you Izaya, because you don't love me."

"No… no that's not true!"

"You can't love Izaya."

"No."

"You won't ever be loved."

"No no!"

"You will forever be alone in this world of humans. Forever be banished from their eyes. Forever live alone, never knowing what it really feels like to be loved."

"NO!"

The taunting, repetitive sentences rang all around him as everyone he knew appeared and talked down on him.

"Never to be loved."

"Forever alone."

"Hated."

"Despised."

"Unwanted."

"Disgusting."

"Trash."

"Devil."

"Disgraceful."

"A disappointment."

"An embarrassment to the family."

"A sadist."

"A person, that I will never lo-"

"STOP IT!"

The voices ceased and the apparitions evaporated into the air as Izaya sat where he was, balling out his eyes as the words continued to attack his frail body. They rang in his ears, giving no sign in ending as he cried to himself. Deep down, he knew that what they said were true. Every, single word, all true. Still, there was a part of him, a human part, that had exposed itself. And it taught him how to love. His love was true, genuine. But he knew that it was never to be returned. Not by anyone, not even a monster…

"But….I do you love Shizuo… I do… I really do…."

"If you loved me, then why did you run away…?"

"Because… I was scared to hear your reaction, your response. But it was inevitable in the end… I know that you won't ever love me…so there's no point in trying…"

Mentally tired from crying and all that had happened, Izaya let his body rest as he tilted to the side and fainted on the ground. The real Shizuo stood there, mesmerized by the sight of the brunet actually crying.

"Idiot…how the hell did you get all these insane ideas in your head huh?"

Sighing, he crouched down and pushed away the few strands of loose hairs away from his face before gently placing his hand on Izaya's cheeks. A sense of sadness overcame him as he pulled the brunet up into a sitting position and maneuvered him onto his back. He carried him back to the cave, a wave of black clouds slowly drifting above their heads, threatening to rain. The mood of the atmosphere portrayed how they both were feeling at the moment; in the dark, lonely, hurt, confused, raging in despair.

"Dammit…I don't know… How should I feel about you… Izaya…."

* * *

A sound of the rushing rain showered in his dreams as the brunet slowly awoken from his slumber. The warmth coming from his left made his look straight into the flaming fire and a sense of safety washed over him. He felt a soft of softness underneath his head which made him look up and nearly made him jump out his skin. The blonde was sleeping, his head bent down as he kept his arms crossed in front of him. Izaya was rested on his lap, his jacket draped over his body as he tried to understand the situation at hand. _(How did I get here? And when did Shizu-chan find me?! I have to get out! I can't be near him!) _Cautiously lifting his head from Shizuo's lap, the brunet sat up right and sighed in relief for making such a stealthy move. But his victory was short lived.

"Izaya?"

"Sh-Sh-Shizu-chan!?"

"You're up."

"Y-Yeah! Ahh… you should…go back to sleep… Must've been a pain finding me…"

"Like hell it was. And I had to carry you back here too! Do you know how much trouble you cause me?!"

_("All you do is cause trouble.")_ The sounds of those voices still echoed in his head, reminding him of the painful facts. _(I know that all I do is cause trouble for you Shizu-chan…and I'm sorry. But I know how you feel now, so I won't ever hurt you again. I won't ever see you. If we make it out of this alive, I promise myself to never get myself involved with you ever again….)_

"I'm sorry…"

"Ehh?"

_(Did he just apologize to me?! What the hell is going on? He never apologizes to anyone! Something's not right..)_ Shizuo arched his brow in suspicion as he pulled Izaya by the arm. The brunet collided with his solid chest as he touched the other male's forehead with his own. It took the informant a second to realize what the blonde was doing. Shoving the larger male off him, Izaya moved back as sad eyes trembled in terror. It was dangerous for him to be close to Shizuo like that and he wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"You don't have a fever…"

"Fever? Why would I have a fever?"

"Well you're acting weird, so I figured that maybe you were sick."

"Ohh…no I'm ok…"

"Then why are you acting strange?"

"Str-strange? I have no idea what you're talking about…"

The poker face he had mastered all throughout his life was failing miserably at the moment when he needed it most. He was exposed to the world, like an open diary, just being read and exploiting all the secrets it held. The fact of that made him uncomfortable, weak, vulnerable.

"Izaya, I-"

"No! Don't say it! I know how you feel! You've said it once already, please don't say it again!"

"Said it- I've never said anything to you!"

"Yes you did! You and Shinra and Dotachin, everyone! You've all told me how you really feel; that I'm a nuisance, I'm worthless, all I do is cause trouble to everyone around me… I know.. I know that… But still…"

The tears came rushing out again without warning as the informant clutched his shirt near his heart, as if it would somehow ease the pain. He couldn't help it; all those years of suppressing his human side had overwhelmed him and made him lose control of his emotions.

"I still…"

_(Love you)_ Izaya couldn't say it out loud anymore because he knew it would only bring him more pain. How did this all happen to him? He was a god in his own eyes, always in control. Now suddenly all that power was gone and he was as frail as a newborn.

"Shinra? Kyohei? What are you talking about…Izaya, are you ok?"

"No! No I'm not ok can't you see that! It's all because of you!"

Thunder crashed and lighting flickered in the skies outside, echoing through the walls of the cave. The brunet's voice mixed in with it as his tone was harsh, frustrating tears rolling down his cheeks and cut through the blonde like knives. He was angry at everything and everyone; for being stuck on the island, for the dashed hope of going home, for falling in love with the person he thought he hated in less than a week. All the drama was too much for him to bear, especially when he was mentally exhausted. The mirage from earlier were his own subconscious, warning him of the worst situation that could happen as the result of his confession. It was his deepest fears being brought to life, to forever be alone in a world filled with people.

"I've hated you for so long, and I thought that would never change… But you…you played with my head, mixed with my emotions, and made me fall in love… Yet you just toss me aside when convenient and leave me to rot in despair… How could you… I've done horrible things in my life, but that is by far the cruelest thing a person can do… Why Shizu-chan, why would you do that to me… Do you really despise me that much?"

"No! No Izaya, that's not true-"

"Then why did you say that you would never love me?!"

"I never said that!"

"Yes you did! I heard you and the others! You said you would never love someone like me… you said that…"

"I didn't, Izaya it was all in your head! You're tired and confused."

The concerned blonde slowly approached Izaya, stretching his hand out when he got closer to insure the brunet that he wasn't a threat. But the informant slapped his hand away, moving further back until he hit the wall.

"Don't! Don't touch me! I don't want to be near you… I don't…"

_(I don't want to be hurt by you anymore… I can't take it… not anymore…)_ He held his hand out in front of him, as if an invisible force could keep the debt collector away from him. His mind was in a chaotic mess, nothing seemed right, nothing made sense to him anymore. He was just concentrated on keeping himself from harm, from Shizuo.

The blonde stood there for a moment, shocked from being pushed away from the disoriented male. It pained him to see Izaya like this, all delicate, not saying an insult back to him. This wasn't the flea he was used to seeing and he hated it. But there was nothing he could do; the informant's mind wasn't stable and right now he was the main cause of that. _(It's my fault… I did this to him, I caused him this pain…)_

"Fine then."

Izaya's shaking red irises glared upon those mocha ones and he prepared himself for the worse. But what the blonde said next wasn't what he was expecting at all.

"I won't hurt you anymore. If we were make it out of this, I won't ever see you again. I'll keep my distance and never waver your way. I'll move on like I'd never met you. And you could live in peace, alright. I'll sever all ties that we may have had, and disappear. For your sake, I'll do just that. Because…"

_(I love you….)_

**A/N:**

**Don't you just love relationship problems?! I know I do! XD though ive never been in one, still looking for mr. right, but when I get there, I'll know what to do….maybe…yeah no… Anywho, hoped you liked it, REVIEWS are Welcomed~ Lovez and kisses XD hope I get better soon… *faints***


	10. Chapter 10 SOS

Crash Landing Chapter 10 - S.O.S.

**BYR:**

**Type type type type type! Aaaannnnddd DONE! Finally! God I've been busy as hell! Here ya go! You're monthly dose of Crash Landing…*Faints and dies…..***

* * *

The crispy summery air of the next morning was calming for the blonde as he took a stroll along the sandy shores of the island. Last night's quarrel with the brunet had left him feeling worn out and restless. Those things he'd said to the informant were now relentlessly stabbing him in the back, causing him pain in his chest. His whole body felt like it was being compressed under something; it was hard for him to even breathe normally anymore.

"Dammit... why does this always happen to me? I don't get him. Does he love me or not? And what was all that yesterday? Saying that I would never love him? Where did he get that idea from? I never said that! Shit... if only he knew."

The blonde moved a bit backwards further inland as he took a seat on the grainy surface. Draping his arms on his knees, he scanned the wide open space in front of him and sighed in defeat. No matter how many times he looked at the situation, they were screwed.

"Are we really trapped here forever?"

* * *

"A dream? Maybe an illusion? I don't know, maybe it was real? Or was I hallucinating? There's no way that all those people could've shown up here. They're not here right now, so I must've been going crazy! Dammit... I really am losing it."

Arguing with himself, Izaya questioned his own sanity as he lied underneath a swaying tree. The morning air whisped its way around his head, cooling his mind and body. After last night when the protozoan said that he would leave him alone, he felt a void inside him. It was his fault of course, saying all those false claims. Not like it mattered, Shizuo hated him anyways so there was no point.

"I really am an idiot..."

He tried his hardest to recall what happened yesterday. He went as far as remembering that the blonde had completely rejected him and after that, he drew a blank_. (What did I say to him afterwards? Was it something bad, offensive? Knowing me there's a high possibility that it was... Shit! Now what?! I'm so confused... I hate this... damn you Shizuo... why did it have to be you?)_ A rustling coming from behind the bushes tore him out of his thoughts as he sat up and watched the blonde emerge from the trees.

"Shizu..."

"How are you feeling?"

"Ahhh, umm fine I think..."

"Good..."

The debt collector walked passed him and into the cave without any other word, feeling a bit awkward being near the brunet.

"Uhh umm Sh...Shizu-chan?"

_(He's still calling me by that nickname... does that mean he's not mad?)_ He turned around to face the informant, momentarily shocked by Izaya's tone. It was quivering, a senses of caution around it. The informant avoided eye contact with the ex-bartender as he darted his crimson irises around.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?"

"I...well..."

To be honest, Izaya wasn't exactly sure why he'd called the protozoan. Maybe he just wanted reassurance that Shizuo still somewhat had feelings for him. _(But wait...it's possible that he never felt anything but hate for me... so this shouldn't be any different from any other times... so why do I feel...worried? Scared? Lonely...?)_

"Never mind... it's nothing."

Turning away, the brunet got up from the floor and began walking away. Contemplating if he should follow the smaller male or not, Shizuo decided not to and went to take a short nap under the shades of the tree.

"Man, this sucks..."

* * *

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not..."

Picking the island flowers petals from its attachment, the informant shuffled his feet under the warm wet sand. The mud like texture of the sand soothed his tired feet as he paused to look out into the horizon. The sight of the calming seas made him feel nostalgic, his mind traveling back to the night of the crash. _(It's been five days since then and still no signs of anyone looking for us... I would've thought that maybe Shizu-chan's little brother might have ordered a search party, but I guess not...)_

"Maybe it's better this way, to be forgotten by everyone else... Makes me take a step back and realize that no one truly cares about me. I'm only another grain on the beach."

But even so, he felt somewhat happy; at least he wasn't stuck here alone. He has the company of Shizuo, well had to be precise. He wasn't even sure how to react around the blonde anymore. So many questions were left unanswered within his mind; does he still have feelings for him, were they ever real in the first place, or was he just scared and alone that he needed someone?

"It doesn't matter, he hates me and will always hate me... nothing has changed."

The informant took a seat alongside the shore, resting his head in the warmth of his arms as he laid his forehead down on his curled up knees. The sound of the crashing waves was like white noise for him as the mist from the sea sprinkled his body. Peace finally began to sink into him as he sat there, allowing his mind to drift off into oblivion. But sadly enough, his peaceful state was disrupted when a miniature tsunami came and swamped him. Pushed aback by the unexpected force, Izaya gasped for air as he scrambled to his feet as fast as he could. The salty drops of water dripped from his drenched clothes and hair as he shook them off.

"Dammit...just my luck...all I want is a nice day, with no troubles, and no arguments or-"

The brunet abruptly paused mid-sentence when something that was washing ashore caught his eye. The small shiny material was busy being pushed and pulled by the waves as Izaya ran up to it, catching it just in time before it was back into the depths of the ocean. The black surface of plastic shined in the radiant sunlight as he turned it over in his hand, flipping it open as a ray of hope sparked inside him.

"No...freakin'...way..."

* * *

Shizuo was busy taking a cat nap under the tree where the brunet was beforehand. His golden strands flowed like ribbons in the breeze as he laid there, a calming wave of harmony overlapping his body.

"This is nice; I could stay like this forever..."

But alas, he spoke too soon. A loud rustling noise coming from the forest, followed by an annoying voice broke his silence as he grumbled under his breath. Pushing his tired body up to a sitting position, he soon spotted a stumbling informant crawling out of the grasps of the trees.

"Shi...Shizu..."

The larger male was surprised by the sight of Izaya. Not only was he out of breath from running, which was surprising considering all the times he'd out ran him before, but he was also soaking wet. Izaya was panting hard, his face a bit flustered from his sprint as he gasped out random words to the larger male.

"Found...in water...rescue..."

"What? What the hell are you-"

"Here!"

Shoving the object into the debt collector's hand, the thin male fell backwards onto the ground to rest his overexerted body. Days without much sleep was beginning to catch onto him fast, his head spinning like a carnival ride whenever he pushed himself too far. As Shizuo turned at the small material in his hand, he flipped it open to reveal the screen.

"Does it work?"

"Does it work?! Of course it does! Ever heard of water proof cell phones Shizu-chan?"

"No...Didn't even know they existed yet."

"Well they do and they cost a lot! So don't break it!"

"Why would I break it flea?"

"Because it's mine and you break everything that belongs to me."

" Tch...what are the odds of YOUR phone washing up HERE of all places?"

"Who cares?! We can now get off this stupid rock!"

"One problem...actually, two problems..."

"What?"

"You have no signal, and the battery is at 20%. Who knows how long that'll last."

"Geez you're a pessimist..."

"I'm just being realistic. We can't get help if we don't have signal anyway."

Sighing heavily, Izaya jumped up on his feet, snatched the phone out of the ex-bartender's hand, and began walking off into a random direction.

"Well then I better get started on finding that signal huh?"

* * *

Not long after the brunet had stormed off looking for cellular signals did Shizuo finally move from his spot. He had stood there for a few minutes, the information slowly sinking into him; they had a chance to get rescued. That would make any person happy right? So why wasn't he?

"Dammit, I said that I wanted to get off this place, but why am I regretting that now? Who would want to be here? Besides, the faster we get outta here, the further away I can get from the flea… As far away as I can…"

Distance himself from Izaya. That was his main goal once he was rescued. The night of their argument, he'd stated that he would leave the informant alone, and he meant it. Still, the prickling feeling in his stomach made him sick as he took a stroll through the calming green scenery. Nothing here could be compared to the noisy gray city of Ikebukuro. This was a whole new world as he knew it, and he'd gotten used to it. Maybe he would move out of the city when he returned, find a new place to live, start anew. It sounded like a good idea and he had thought about it before, but something stopped him from leaving. That pestering male that always caused him trouble, always mocking him and making him lose his cool. Izaya Orihara.

_(I love you…)_

"Shit…how? How can you love me? Why aren't you like everyone else? Why don't you run away? Why did you have to say those words….those words…"

The rushing waters of the wild ocean washed over the beach as he stood there, feet sinking into the moist flooring. The waves seemed to be bullying the male, pushing him back and pulling him into their grasps as he stood his ground, not budging. He hated this; being here, near the brunet, having mixed emotions, realizing his true feelings, all of it.

"Why did you make me fall for you, damn flea?!"

He collapsed into the shallow waters, clothes quickly soaking up the salty liquid around him as he kneeled there, blonde locks covering his tears. Shizuo had kept those words hidden inside for so long, never intending to let them out. He knew that his love was never to be returned, not by Izaya, not anyone else. Until now.

_(Shizu-chan, I'm not afraid of you.)_

"You're supposed to be afraid! You're supposed to stay away! You weren't supposed to…fall in love… you can't… You were always suppose to hate me… So why did you say that?! Why did you say that you weren't afraid?! Why….why….?"

The roaring waves were perfect for letting your voice out; it devoured all your words, and dragged them to the bottom of the ocean. The only reply he received was from the rolling waves and the crashing sound of thunder rumbling in the grey skies above him. The small sprinkles of rain softly landed on his face as he averted his gaze to the disappearing sun. It seemed as if hope was depleting behind those clouds as he closed his mocha eyes.

But a strange sound came buzzing in his ears as he shot his eyes open and looked around._ (There it was again! )_He scanned the area, the wide spread of clear ocean all the way back towards the horizon, looking for something in particular. Then he spotted it.

The loud horns of a boat vibrated through the air as it traveled to the island and into Shizuo's ears. Never in his life would he think the sounds of that horn would be like music to him til now. Standing, he began waving his arms, cupping his hands around his mouth, shouting as loud as he could to the boat.

"HEY! OVER HERE! HELP!"

The crew didn't seem to notice the stranded male as he continued to call out. They were too far away of shouting distance and were moving further from the island. Panicking, the blonde improvised by running back towards solid ground, grabbed the nearest thing he saw, ran back to the shore, and threw it as hard as he could towards the boat.

* * *

On board the S.S. Ryder, the crew was beginning to prepare the ship for an upcoming storm and they rushed around on deck to get things done. The fishing boat was on course towards Japan as they finished up their work for the day.

"Man, looks like it's gonna rain down pretty hard."

"Yeah, raining cats and dogs right?"

"How about raining some fish so we don't have to do our jobs?"

The crew began laughing at the joke when a coconut landed and obliterated right in the middle of their chat circle. Silence loomed in the air for a few minutes before someone had the guts to speak.

"Wha…what the hell was that?!"

"It's… a coconut…"

"Well duh dipshit! I mean where the hell did it come from!"

"Hey! Look!"

The rest of the crew ran towards the back deck, looking out to where one of the guys was pointing to. A blonde headed male was waving in the distance, almost a blurb in the background.

"Oh my god! I think he threw that!"

"There's no way…"

"Hey guys… I think he needs our help… That island is uninhabited…"

"Well damn, we better turn around and get him then huh? Turn the ship around!"

* * *

"They're coming back… They're coming back! We're saved! We're-"

The sudden realization that Izaya wasn't there with him hit him like a ton of bricks as he looked back and forth between the ship and the jungle. If he left, they wouldn't know where he was, but if he didn't, Izaya wouldn't know they were saved.

"Dammit…what should I do?! IIIIIIZAAAAYAAAA!"

He called out to the flea, but not knowing where exactly he was became another problem added to his list. On top of that was the fact a storm was rolling in, and fast.

"Shit…this is not my week…"

* * *

The informant finally made it to the top of the cliff where he and the debt collector had gone to before to view the stars. That night's images flickered in his mind as he sat on the edge, dangling his feet in the breeze. The sky had turned dark and the warm summery air turned heavy and cold.

"Better get this done with before it starts raining on me…"

Flipping open his cell, he raised it in the air, waving it back and forth and in all sorts of directions to catch some sort of signal. Nothing. He tried again, walking around, tapping on the screen, begging the phone to pick up a signal. _(Come on come on! Work with me here! I'm desperate!) _One bar appeared.

"YES! Oh my god yes! Now I can-"

He stopped. Something caught his eye out in the ocean. A small floating figure was sailing towards the island. Dropping the phone, he felt as if something exploded in him as he began to laugh hysterically.

"Hee…Haha…HAHAHAHAHAHA! Are you SERIOUS?! Are you f*cking serious?!"

Throwing his hands in the air, Izaya began to slowly descend from the incline and made his way back to the beach. _(I swear god hates me….)_

* * *

"Hey come on! We gotta go!"

"No I can't leave yet! There's someone else here on the island with me!"

"I'm sorry but if we don't leave now we'll get caught up in the storm! Now get on!"

"But I can't just leave him behind!"

"We'll send a rescue boat to get him after the storm! Now get on the damn boat!"

"NO!"

"Shit… alright fine. Men! Grab him and let's go!"

"What?!"

Four of the fishing crew jumped out of the boat and made their way to the blonde. They were gonna take him by force and frankly he knew he could handle them. He wasn't going to leave Izaya behind. So as they drew closer and closer, one grabbed him by the arm and the other from behind him. Shizuo would've been able to break free, but somehow he couldn't. All that monstrous strength in his body seemed to have evaporated as he unsuccessfully fought back.

"No! No let me go!"

"Sorry man, but we gotta leave and we're taking you with us. You'll thank us later."

_(No…NO! Izaya! I have to get Izaya!)_ But no matter what he did, he just couldn't break free. Hauling the blonde on board, they weight anchor and began sailing off. The angry sea tossed the boat back into the vastness as they set course for home.

"Izaya! Wait! Izaya!"

Izaya arrived just as they were on the horizon line, leaving him behind. _(They left me behind… Shizu-chan…left me behind…)_Tears overwhelmed his eyes as they fell from the rim and down his cheek. It was a quiet cry, no screaming or yelling, just tears falling. He stared at the disappearing boat as it began to vanish from eye sight.

"SHIZUOOOOO!"

He didn't know why he called out to the blonde; maybe it was to remind him that he was still here, maybe to make the boat turn around. Whatever it was, it was useless. The boat was gone and he was left alone once again.

"Why….why did you leave me behind…. I know you hated me…but this much…."

"Tch! I wouldn't leave you behind stupid flea!"

Izaya turned his head to the voice, his eyes meeting the blonde. His entire body was soaked and he was grinning like an idiot at the brunet.

"How…but you…the boat-"

"I jumped off and swam back. I told them I wouldn't leave without you. So here I am."

"But…you could've been saved!"

"Please, if I left you behind, I would have the guilt of unintentionally killing you. You wouldn't be able to survive here in one day without me!"

"Not true!"

"Ohh really? Guess I'll just swim back to the boat and-"

"Wait!"

The ex-bartender paused as the informant's hand grabbed onto his shirt.

"Don't go… I don't want to be alone…"

Shizuo stared at the sad male for a second before smirking he patting him on the head.

"I'm not going anywhere flea…"

**A/N:**

**So…tired…reviews…are nice…and so…is sleepzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz…**


	11. Chapter 11 Home

Chapter 11 – Home

**BYR:**

**IM SO SORRY! I've been so busy with college work lately but now things have slowed down so I shall work on this! Last chapter unfortunately, I had to end this. I have an idea for a Kuroko no Basket fanfic and I'm like excited for it so be on the lookout **** ENJOY!**

"Izaya…"

"What?"

"Boat…."

"Huh?"

"BOAT!"

The brunet stood up from the ground and stared out into the glistening waters. It had been almost a week since their almost rescue, so they had more hope of someone finding them again. And thank god they were right. The rescue boat came and took the two survivors from the crash and brought them home. Though the whole ride back, medical checks and questions bombarded the two males as they tried their best to keep up with the chaos.

"Maybe I should've stayed on the island…"

"Ohh Shizu-chan, the island heat really must've gotten to you! Hahahah!"

The ride home took half a day, and what waited for them at the port were newscasts from all stations around the world. Tired and not wanting to talk about his life-death experience, Shizuo just pushed passed everyone and headed home.

"Shizu-chan! Wait up!"

"Huh?"

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I'm tired and I hate the news."

"Ohh, well…umm…"

An awkward silence fell between them as they gazed at the ground, not sure what to say next. Izaya felt like something should've happened by now between them. _(I mean, we survived a plane crash and nearly 2 weeks TOGETHER on a deserted island. Shouldn't we…I don't know, celebrate coming back home or something?)_

"Izaya."

"Y-yeah!"

"….I think…we should go back…"

"Go back?"

"To the way things were before all this… It's for the best…"

"The way things were? What are you talking about?! You want to go back to all the fighting and threats and-"

"Yeah."

The answer from the blonde shocked the informant as his eyes trembled in fear. He thought that maybe he and the monster had somewhat became friends. But he was wrong.

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not going to fight you anymore Shizu-chan. What happened on the island, we made a connection!"

"No we didn't."

"Yes we did! I won't fight you anymore!"

"Tch! Fine…then I guess we won't be seeing each other around anymore."

"Shizu-chan?"

"I'll break whatever connections we might have formed, starting by forgetting about you."

"Wha…"

"Later Izaya. Hope to never see you again."

The info-broker stood there, paralyzed by the debt collector's words as he as swarmed around another sea of new reporters. He watched painfully as he saw the back to Shizuo's get smaller and smaller the further he moved away from him

"Shizu-chan…you said you would never leave me…so why….?"

* * *

Several days gone by and for some reason, it was harder that he thought to forget about the flea. Every single little thing reminded him about Izaya. The color of the sky at night reminded him about the time they stargazed, the fire from his lighter reminded him of the fire they build the first night on the island, even the color of his shoes somehow made a connection with the informant.

"Dammit! I'm gonna kill hi-"

_(Ohh wait….i said I would never see him again… Would be contradicting myself if I went to fight him… shit…this is harder than I thought.)_ Making his way down the street, he passed by a hooded figure in a fur trimmed jacket and quickly turned around.

"It can't be!"

Like it was an instinct, he chased after the hooded man and caught up to him.

"Izaya!"

Pulling the hood off, disappointment punched him in the face as he saw that it was only a teen he didn't know.

"D-dude! I didn't do anything! Please don't hurt me!"

"Sorry… I thought you were someone else…"

Releasing the kid, he went on his route down the busy city. The sky above him threatened to rain as thunder vibrated in the air and lighting flickered all around. _(I wonder what he's doing right now… Since he's scared of storms, he must be hiding underneath his covers… Shit! There I go again thinking about him! Just go away already!)_

"Yo! Shizuo!"

"Huh? Ohh Kadota. What's up?"

"What's up with you?! Man when I heard that they found you, I was relieved. But when I also heard that Izaya was with you, I almost didn't believe it! How the hell did you guys survive each other?!"

"I have no clue… but we did."

"Geezus… must've been hell with him always around you huh?"

"It was at first, but then I got use to it. Now…"

"Now?"

"When we got back, the flea said that we had a connection now and well…i haven't been able to stop thinking about him."

"Ohh god…you're in love with him aren't you…"

"WHAT?! No way!"

"I think so Shizuo. It's written all over your blushing face!"

"I'll kill you… I swear I'll kill you!"

"Hey hey hey! I was just stating the obvious!"

"…is it really that obvious…?"

"Kinda…"

"Dammit!"

"So what's the problem then?"

"I told him that I never wanted to see him again and that I would break ties with him…"

"You're an idiot Shizuo."

"What did you say?!"

"Look, if you like him, go tell him. Don't just blow him off like that."

"But-"

"And it's also obvious he likes you too, so go."

"Since when did you get so good at relationship counseling….?"

"I read too much…."

* * *

"Shit…it's gonna storm tonight…."

Izaya was busy grabbing all the pillows in his condo and piled them all on the bed. Just as he was about to jump into his soft fort, he remembered that he had a very important client he had to meet at 6 pm sharp.

"Dammit! Just my luck…"

Grabbing his fur trimmed jacket, the informant rushed out the door, down the stairs, and out into the streets. Rain had begun to fall as he walked down the concert pavement towards the meeting spot. People all around him dodge between him as they ran for cover. _(*sigh* lucky… You all get to be safe inside and away from this horrid weather.)_

Arriving at the meeting spot, a shadowy figure emerged from the corner and crept up to the brunet.

"You have it."

"Yeah yeah. Here you go. Just transact the money to my private account by tomorrow. I'm going home."

"Not a fan of storms?"

"Shut up."

He stepped out the alleyway and began to head home as the rain got heavier and heavier. The informant began running to find shelter from the rain.

"Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit! Stupid rain!"

Shizuo was running down the soaked street as he searched for a place to stand from the assaulting droplets. Spotting a free space under a tree, he ran for it and got there in time. But apparently someone had the same idea and they collided underneath the tree trunk.

"Dammit! Watch where you're going!"

"I could say the same for you!"

"Huh?!"

The blonde looking up and saw that Izaya was on the ground in front of him, rubbing his head where their skulls had collided with one another. He wasn't sure how to react; surprised, scared, angry, confused? But the second the brunet realized who he was next to, he scrambled up from the floor and took off in the opposite direction.

"Izaya! Wait!"

The blonde stood from the wet street and started after the male. It was like they really had gone back to the cat and mouse chase they once did. The adrenaline pumped through his entire body as Shizuo made sure to keep an eye on the flea. They dodged in and out of alleys, passing through pedestrians, and continued on the rainy streets of Ikebukuro.

"Izaya!"

The informant didn't turn around as he kept at it all around the city. No heavy metal machinery were thrown thankfully for him, but he still didn't understand why Shizuo was chasing him. _(Why is he chasing me?! I just wanted to go home and hide in peace dammit!)_

"Gahh!"

Izaya stepped in a puddle that caused him to slip and gravity pulled him down to the ground. As he closed his eyes and embraced himself for the hard impact, he waited a while but it never came. Opening his velvet eyes, he saw that the blonde had grabbed his wrist just in time before he fell.

"Shizu-"

"Dammit when I say wait I mean it!"

"I thought you didn't want to see me ever again!"

"Well! I…"

The informant stood still, not wanting to startled the blonde and go into another race. He was tired, wet, and sadden by the rain that poured itself on him. The streets were quiet and abandoned as they were the only fools out in this storm. The rhythm of the rain drops was the only background noise that could be heard.

Shizuo's hand trembled as he held onto the only person he couldn't break. Izaya was such a fragile person, but yet somehow he was also indestructible. No matter how many times he tried to convince himself, he knew why he came back.

"Dammit…what the hell is wrong with me…"

"Huh?"

"That bond…do…do you still have it?"

Crimson eyes widened as the pains from several days after their return home were thrown in his face again and boiled his blood.

"The nerve…to bring that up…"

A loud smack echoed in the empty streets as Izaya took a step back, his breathe seen in the frozen air as he breathed heavily from anger. The blonde's face was turned to the side a bit as the faced the informant again, a bright red mark across his cheek.

"Bonds? You wanted to severe that bond remember?! I'm trying to get over it! I'm trying to get away from all that! But everywhere I go…everywhere…"

The strong info-broker fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands as his words trembled through his lips. The rain soaked his hair and ran down his face, but the ex-bartender could see that he was crying.

"Izaya…."

"I've had enough….I don't want to do this anymore… You want to forget about me, that's fine… But please… don't make me forget about you… I can't stand it… It hurts too much…"

He cried into his hands as he imagined the blonde laughing at him. But then his hand was pulled away from his face, and he was met with a soft warmness on his lips. The chilling rain seemed to have evaporated as he sat there, being kissed by the blonde.

"I'm sorry…"

"Shizu…"

"I promised, on the island, that I would never leave you… I never break a promise."

"Shizu-chan…!"

"Besides… I know why I can't seem to leave you."

"Why?"

"Because, the moment we kissed on the plane, I immediately fell in love."

A wide smile spread itself across Izaya's face as he laughed into the blonde's shirt.

"What's so funny?"

"Hahahaha! That's really strange; that's the moment I fell in love with you too."

"And look, it only took a plane crash and a couple of weeks on an island for us to figure that out!"

"Hahahahaha! Now I'm scared to see how this might turn out for us in the future…"

"As long as we stay away from those damn planes, we'll be fine."

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER…

"Why are we here?"

"To plan our honeymoon trip, duh!"

"But couldn't you just do it on your own…"

"Fine, I'll go find someone else to marry then!"

"IIIIZAAAYAAA….!"

"Hahaha, just kidding~"

"Fine I'll go in…"

Walking into the timeshare office, they were greeted by a representative and escorted to his office.

"So, what can I do for you guys today?"

"We want to go on a month trip somewhere."

"Alright, when do you plan on going?"

"After next week if possible."

"Good time. Lots of winter packages are going on sale next week so you should be able to find a good deal. Anywhere specific?"

"Shizu-chan?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Come on…"

"America I guess."

"America, nice choice. Alright let me check… Hmm, there a package that allows you to stay in New York city for a full month. 5 star hotel and free car rental. What do ya say to that?"

"Sounds perfect!"

"Awesome, so I'll just order the plane tickets and-"

A sudden gust of wind hurled through the office as papers flew all over the room and rained down. When the coast was clear, the representative looked around, but no one was there.

"What the…where did they go?!"

Outside the building, Shizuo was dragging his soon to be bride down the street, a sick look on his face as he kept his eyes stern on the ground.

"I am NOT going on a freaking airplane ever again!"

"Hahaha! Aren't you glad you came with me now?~"

"Find some other way to get to America! If not, then we'll just go somewhere close!"

"Don't worry don't worry! I already have everything under control~"

"Huh?"

Pulling out an envelope, Izaya showed the blonde two cruise ship tickets that travelled to the US. Shizuo felt like he was going to have a heart attack as he grabbed the tickets and crushed them in his hands.

"IIIIIZAAAAAYAAAAA!"

The informant smile as he laughed and took off down the street, the monster of Ikebukuro tailing close behind.

"Some things never change~"

**A/N:**

**Aaaaannnnd, done! I hope the last chapter was ok! I was just running out of ideas for this one and decided to end it. Not much you can really do on an abandoned island after all lol SO! With that being said, thanks for following! I can currently working on a Kuroko no Basket fanfic so if you want to see it, REVIEW~!**


End file.
